


Life is a Circus Ring

by Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Young Justice joins the circus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs/pseuds/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs
Summary: What if Dick Grayson disappeared before he became Bruce Wayne's ward? What if Wally ran away? The Justice League lost their partners before they even had them. But that doesn't mean they aren't heroes, it just means the Justice League has backup they never knew about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Daring Dangers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/399816) by Misskinny. 



> Hi all! If you like my work I reccommend you read The Daring Dangers by Misskinny. I know it's an uncompleted Fanfic story but it still inspired me. Hope you like it!
> 
> BTW the universe this takes place in is Earth-17 (I'm not sure if this actually has been mentioned in the comics or not, but I don't think so....So this is a different universe then the YJ series but very similar).

Red Arrow gazed at the Big Top from his position in the shadows from atop a seven story building.

It had been almost six months since he broke away from being Green Arrow’s partner.

He knew from Ollie that the Justice League was considering inviting him into the League, but they were hesitant due to his do-it-solo attitude. So, taking Ollie’s advice (shutters) he started partnering up with the older Leaguers on missions, something he hadn’t done since he asked for their help to stop The Fog.

Now he was investigating Haley’s Circus at Batman’s request. Apparently there had been high profile thefts that coincided with the circus’ stops. His job was to find out if the circus was just a clever cover for a secret criminal organization.

As much as he wanted to laugh at the thought, a circus was the perfect cover for people of various skills to hide out in plain sight without ever being suspected. So in retrospect if the circus really was a cover, it was an ingenious one.

For the moment he decided that it would probably be best to observe the show first and get a handle on what some of the acts were capable of. Switching over to his civvies he bought a ticket and proceeded to his seat. Suddenly the lights dimmed.

Smoke appeared on the ground floor, the lights focusing on the sudden appearance of the ringmaster.

“Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Haley International Traveling Circus! Where a world of wonder and mystery comes alive right before your very eyes. You’ll never see another performance like this folks! And now I think it’s time we begin” Haley said, disappearing in another shroud of smoke.

Suddenly, flames burst from the smoke. Fire-breathers and dancers emerged from the cover. As they dazzled the crowd from below a small clown car drove into the middle of the act. As numerous clowns popped miraculously out of the tiny car they all pretended to be scared of the flames, and two of them proceeded to climb the tightrope ladders. When up there the two clowns started balancing and flipping on the tightrope while holding a metal barbell. Suddenly the fire-breathers blew their flames up at the precariously balanced clowns, setting the ends of their barbells on fire. The two clowns proceeded to twirl the weights like the fire dancers. Then all the clowns on the ground come over and sprayed out all the fire with water canisters, smoke then coming up from the bottom of the stage, making everyone disappear once again.

The show continued in that fashion, and Red Arrow couldn’t help but be impressed. And worried.

“The people here would definitely be able to pull off being thieves. Good ones at that” he thought.

“And now ladies and gentleman for our final act. The one I’m sure you’ve all been waiting for…The Daring Dangers!” Haley shouted.

Red Arrow actually jumped a bit at the loud reaction of the crowd.

“Maybe I should’ve done my research better on the circus. I wonder why everyone’s going nuts over the last act?” he wondered.

The lights moved to the top of the trapeze where two people stood, a girl with red hair and a smaller boy with black hair.

“Dan Danger. Dawn Danger” Haley said as the two individuals flipped over each other on the trapeze.

“Diane Danger. Dane Danger” Haley said, the lights now pointing to two archers, one blond and one with red hair and a bow attached to a robotic arm. Red Arrow narrowed his eyes at the red head, sensing something very familiar about him.

“Dean Danger. Don Danger” Haley continued, the lights centering on a black haired strong man juggling hollow barrels, and surprisingly what he was sure was an Altantian making shapes out of water that were floating in the air around the crowd.

“And Dale Danger” Haley finished, and a blur suddenly appeared going around and around the center ring. When it stopped Red Arrow realized that the blur was actually a red haired boy.

“Nobody has speed like that except the Flash! Just who are these kids?!” Red Arrow thought furiously. It was one thing to go up against skilled acrobats and fire-breathers, but this changed the game entirely.

“You’ll never see another trapeze act like this folks. And all of it performed without a net” Haley announced.

Red Arrow watched as Dean threw up two barrels, Dan and Dawn soared through them, and Diane and Dane shoot sparkling arrows behind them. Dan moved back into a quadruple flip, grabbing the trapeze. As he swung back into the center he flipped off the trapeze, falling straight downwards. As the crowd screamed Dean threw up another barrel. Dan landed on it, and the barrel brought him back up to the trapeze where Dawn grabbed his outstretched hand. Dale then started running around Don, lifting him slowly into the air. Don made water come to him from barrels along the side of the arena. The audience gasped in surprise as the water took the shape of a hydra, slithering around the center stage. Each of the Dangers jumped onto a moving hydra, perching themselves on one of its heads. Diane and Dane then took aim at the tornado and fired their arrows. The tornado erupted in an explosion, smoke covering the entire stage. When the smoke cleared all the Dangers were standing together in a line safely on the ground, with blue sparkles from the erupted water floating down into the audience.

The audience roared out their applause for their amazing performance.

Red Arrow only narrowed his eyes at the performers.

“A strong man that may potentially have super strength, an Atlantian, a kid with a suspiciously high tech robotic arm, and a kid with Flash’s speed. If the whole circus is actually in on this then I might have to call the Justice League for back up” Red Arrow thought bitterly.

Red Arrow looked down contemplatively at the red haired boy with super-speed. Something in his memory was nagging at him. Something that involved the baby-speedster.

“Maybe he’s related to the Flash somehow?” RA pondered.

As he was leaving with the crowds he broke off to see if he could find any of the Dangers, purposefully not being stealthy so that he could gather information under the cover of being an avid fan.

“Let me guess? You were looking for the bathroom and got lost” a voice behind him said.

Red Arrow quickly turned around to see Dale Danger behind him.

“More like an impressed audience member who wants an autograph” RA said, fake smiling.

“Sure. Who should I make it out to? Roy Harper? Or Red Arrow?” the red head said smirking.

Red Arrow’s eyes widened in shock. “How do you know who I am?” Red Arrow demanded angrily, pulling out his bow and pointing an arrow threateningly at the speedster.

“Guess our intel is better than yours” Dale said mockingly.

“So the circus is behind the international tech thefts” Red Arrow reasoned.

“What?! No way dude. We’re the ones trying to figure out whose incriminating Pop Haley. Actually, we already have an idea of who it is so you can run along back to Star City. We don’t need the League or their kids’ help” Dale retorted.

Red Arrow narrowed his eyes at Dale.

“I remember now” Red Arrow said slowly, “You’re Wally West aren’t you? Barry’s nephew that went missing four years ago”.

Dale, or Wally, sucked in a harsh breath, his face contorting in an obvious expression of fear.

“Why would he be afraid of Barry of all people? Did Barry reject him as a partner or something, and that’s why he ran away? ...He ran away and joined the circus. Talk about a cliché” Red Arrow thought, barely containing a huff of laughter.

“I’m not going back. I’m never going back!” Wally cried out in fear and desperation.

Before Red Arrow could move Wally sped forward, body checking Red Arrow, and making him fly back into one of the trailers hard.

“Sorry. But I’m not going to let you tell the League I’m here” Wally said, glaring at Red Arrow with one of the iciest glares he’s ever seen.

Red Arrow stood up, bow in hand.

“Sorry kid. Whatever family issues you and your Uncle are having isn’t my problem. This whole circus is suspicious, and I will get to the bottom of it. And if I have to get the League here to do it, I will” Red Arrow retorted bitingly back.

Before Red Arrow could fire at Wally a voice spoke out, “I wouldn’t if I were you. You are greatly outnumbered”.

Don Danger then dropped next to Wally, taking out handles that suddenly morphed into water swords.

Red Arrow sensed movement on his left and right. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes he saw Diane pointing arrows at him, and Dane holding out his robotic arm that now had what looked like a laser tip charging on the end of it.

Suddenly the trailer behind him was shoved aside by Dean, and the girl he recognized as Dawn (who was now green) was floating next to him.

“Definitely underestimated things” Red Arrow thought bitterly.

Suddenly, a spine chilling laugh, eerily reminiscent of the Joker, cut through the silence.

Before he could react a bola wrapped itself around him, and a figure jumped on top of his shoulders, pushing off him and knocking him down.

“Something tells me you’re not feeling the aster anymore” Dan said, smiling at Red Arrow.

For some odd reason Red Arrow got a similar vibe from Dan that he usually got from Batman.

Whatever the reason why, he didn’t like it.

Hell he was through with the whole situation.

“Sorry. But you’re going to be sticking with us for a while” Dan said, lunging forward and punching Red Arrow hard in the face, effectively knocking him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Arrow groaned as he came to.

When he opened his eyes he was slightly surprised to see Wally staring at him.

Looking around he noticed they were in some kind of train room compartment.

“This is all your fault you know” Wally said coldly.

“My fault?! How is any of this my fault? You’re the ones who kidnapped me!” Red Arrow declared loudly, affronted by the accusation.

“Because if you hadn’t come here sniffing around we wouldn’t be in this mess” Wally sharply retorted back.

“Oh what? So I’m supposed to just let you and the rest of your circus friends get away with high security theft? Not a chance” Red Arrow snapped back.

“I already told you. We aren’t the ones stealing anything” Wally said, glaring at Red Arrow.

“Oh yeah? Well then how do you explain the fact that the thefts have only occurred in towns that Haley’s has stopped at? Or the footage of stunts that easily match the skills of the performers here?” Red Arrow challenged. Wally narrowed his eyes at him.

“Because the Parasite is using the circus for his own personal gain” Wally revealed.

“The Parasite? The guy who can absorb people’s powers? What’s he doing here?” Red Arrow demanded, surprised by Wally’s answer.

“Dick figured out that he’s building a black hole device. The final part he needs is in Geneva” Wally admitted.

“That’s a little far-fetched for a villain like him don’t you think? How do you even know that anyway?” Red Arrow questioned.

“Because Dick’s the best hacker there is” Wally stated, sounding confident.

“And Dick is?” Red Arrow asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Dan” Wally said simply.

Red Arrow nodded in understanding.

“Kid’s a cheery version of Batman. Now there’s a scary thought” Red Arrow thought with a shutter.

Red Arrow then narrowed his eyes back at Wally.

“If you know what he’s doing then why aren’t you trying to stop him?” Red Arrow questioned suspiciously.

“Because our suspicions were only confirmed tonight. He used Dick’s acrobatic skills to steal a part from the factory here. And like whenever a heist occurred in the past, the person whose abilities he steals gets sick, like Dick is now” Wally explained sharply, not liking the accusation in the hero's tone.

“Because of the absorption process” Red Arrow realized.

“Bingo” Wally remarked.

“Then what are you just standing around for? He needs to be stopped before he gets the last part to the machine!” Red Arrow said, struggling within the bindings.

“Don’t even. You’re not getting out of those. Besides we’re going to take care of it. There’s no way we’d let anyone give Pops a bad name” Wally said determinedly.

Red Arrow just stared at Wally. Neither of them speaking to the other for the next few minutes.

“Your Uncle never stopped looking for you ya know” RA said.

Wally just grit his teeth.

“Why did you run away in the first place? You obviously knew that he was the Flash. You could have been his partner” RA asked, fishing for any kind of information.

Wally just clenched his fists.

“I knew for a year that he was the Flash. He wasn’t exactly as good as he thought he was about hiding his super reflexes” Wally said. RA just snorts out a laugh.

“When I was twelve I accidently found the journal that contained the chemical reaction that made him into the Flash” Wally said trailing off. RA patiently waited for him to continue.

“My parents hadn’t gotten along in years. They’d been arguing ever since I was five” Wally said stoically. RA stayed silent, not liking where this was going.

“I was six the first time my Dad came home drunk and beat the snot out me. Saying all their marriage problems were my fault” Wally continued angrily.

“That journal was my way out. I would either die or get super powers. Either result worked for me” Wally declared with a resolute solemnness. RA’s eyes widened at the implication.

“When I recovered I chickened out. I couldn’t tell him. Then I found out my Dad was actually a Manhunter agent. He handed me over to a Manhunter Base in Siberia. There was no way I was going to work for them. So I ran. Literally. And I ended up literally crashing into Dick, and the rest they say is history” Wally concluded almost wistfully.

“And Dick? What’s his story? Cause I’m pretty sure they don’t teach hacking for beginners in the circus” RA questioned, now curious more than ever.

Wally paused, contemplating whether or not to tell him or not.

“...He was a part of the Flying Grayson’s act here. When he was eight they were performing in Gotham when his parents were killed because of a hit Tony Zucco put out on them. The CPC wouldn’t let Pop Haley keep custody of Dick” Wally huffed out an annoyed breath, “They figured that placing him in the Gotham Juvenile Detention Center was safer for him then running around with the circus”.

“They put an eight year old in Mini Arkham!” RA shouted. Wally nodded grimly.

“Still doesn’t like to talk about it…When he was there he overheard a conversation with one of the guards” Wally said trailing off.

“Did Zucco come back to finish the job?” RA asked concerned.

Wally shook his head, “Not exactly”.

“Then what?” RA questioned.

“The guard was talking to some Arabic woman. Dick overheard them say that…” Wally trailed off.

“Say what?!” RA demanded, hating being left in suspense.

“He heard them say that he was actually Batman’s biological son, and that they had his parents killed in Gotham as a way to recreate how Batman came to be with him” Wally said hesitantly. RA’s eyes widened in shock.

“Dick wasn’t sure what to believe, but he _did_ know that he had to get away. He escaped the detention center and managed to run for two days before the League of Shadows caught him. He managed to escape them when he ten, taking all kinds of equipment with him. After being on the run for two months he ended up back at Haley’s performing under a new name” Wally concluded.

RA was dumbstruck.

“Kaldur was kidnapped by his father, Black Manta, after Ocean Master told him that he had a son. He was about to start training under Aquaman as his partner when he was taken” Wally explained, deciding to continue on to the others in their little rag-tag family. RA stayed silent.

“Kaldur waited two years hoping Aquaman would come and save him, but he never did…So he escaped himself. He actually ran into Artemis during the banquet he escaped at. She wanted to get away from her abusive villainous father too, so they left together” Wally explained.

“Who’s her father?” RA asked hesitantly.

“Sportsmaster” Wally replied as if he was talking about the weather, “Dick and I ended up coming across them in one of the towns the circus was staying at. Dick recognized them from the Shadow’s database, and we confronted them after the show. They wanted a second chance, and we gave it to them”

“And the others?” RA asked, specifically thinking about the other red headed male that seemed oddly familiar to him.

“M’gann is Martian Manhunter’s niece. She took her space craft and came to Earth hoping for a fresh start away from any discrimination” Wally replied. RA raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

“White Martians are treated as third class citizens on Mars” Wally explained.

“Ah” RA said in understanding.

“She was caught by Cadmus before she even got here. They underestimated her telepathic abilities so she was able to break free of the g-nome’s telepathic control. She freed Power Boy and Arsenal as well, and the three of them escaped in her bio-ship. While they were running from Lex Corp they happened to go through the same town as Haley’s. M’gann really wanted the experience of going to a circus so they ended up staying for the show. They ended up joining us after we saved them from some Cadmus nomes that had tracked them down” Wally concluded.

“And what is Power Boy exactly? A clone?” RA asked.

“Just like you” a voice said.

Wally and RA turned to their left to see Dane.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” RA demanded.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Arsenal. The _original_ Roy Harper” Arsenal declared.

“What?!” RA demanded.

“Three years ago I went to sniff around Lex Corp only to be podded and put on ice, while they amputated my arm in order to make you” Arsenal said harshly.

“That’s crazy! I’m Roy Harper! I remember everything back to when I was a kid before my father died” RA said firmly.

“Because they used the g-nomes to download all my memories to you, so that you could live my life while you were unknowingly programmed by Cadmus to infiltrate the Justice League as a mole” Arsenal stated, unyielding.

“You’re calling me a traitor!” RA lashed out.

“Not an intentional one. Cadmus installed mental controls in your brain that worked on the subconscious level. Power Boy had them as well before M’gann cleared them from his head. She can do the same for you too” Wally said.

"......."

“So everything I am. My life, my purpose, my _existence_ , is nothing” RA said despondently.

“Hey. You’re not nothing. You’re a person too. You have every right to a life as anyone else” Wally comforted.

“That’s easy for you to say! I was never even real. None of my memories are real!” RA shouted.

“So what! Everything you’ve experienced after being ‘rescued’ by Ollie was real. All the people you helped _save_ are real. All the relationships you made _are real_. After we settled in the circus Dick changed my identity to Ray Harper, Jim Harper’s son. _You’re_ Roy Harper, not me” Arsenal declared.

“How can you just say that!? I stole your life from you!” RA shouted.

“No, you lived your own life under false pretenses. I changed my own life direction because I no longer felt like Roy Harper anymore. Roy Harper wanted to be GA’s partner and to be a hero. I don’t. I’m far different of a person than I was before I was podded. Ollie only knew me for a few months. Haley’s is my family now. Ollie is yours. And you have every right to live as I do” Arsenal concluded firmly.

“Even so, I don’t know if I can go back and be able to look at any of them in the face” RA said sadly, placing his head in his hands.

“Then why don’t you stay with us?” Arsenal inquired.

“What?!” both Wally and RA questioned in shock.

“You want a fresh start? Then help us catch the real culprit, tell the Justice League you handled it, fake your death or something, and then join us” Arsenal said, as if were the easiest thing in the world.

“You…would want me here?” RA asked skeptically.

“We’d have to talk it over with the Team” Wally said, pointedly glaring at Arsenal.

“But I doubt they’ll say no” Arsenal finished confidently.

RA looked at the ground, unsure of what to do.

“You don’t have to give us an answer now. But think about it. I’ll go tell Dick about our plan of action” Wally said leaving.

“Why are you suddenly okay with telling me all of this?” RA asked, raising his eyebrow.

Arsenal shrugged.

“M’gann can just alter your memories anyway, so what does it matter? Of course she’ll get rid of your programming too if that does happen, so you don’t have to worry about betraying the League” he said.

RA nodded, contemplating his options.

“Why didn’t Dick ever try to find Batman?” RA asked, curious.

Arsenal winced.

“The Justice League is kind of a touchy topic for all of us. Dick blames Batman for unintentionally ruining his life. He knows that’s unfair, but he can’t help how he feels. He’s better now. Most of the amnesty is gone, but the sadness regarding his parents is understandably still there” Arsenal said solemnly.

“Makes sense” RA muttered lowly.

“Wally’s feeling are a bit complicated. There’s a part of him that misses his aunt and uncle…but mostly he’s afraid. He’s afraid that if he goes back he’ll have to live with his father again, and he’s afraid that his uncle won’t accept him. He’s also a bit bitter that his CSI Uncle never noticed that he was being abused in all the years he knew him. Though he’s forgiven him partially for that” Arsenal expanded.

RA just looked at Arsenal imploringly to continue talking. He wasn't ready to yet.

Arsenal sighed.

“Kaldur loves his mother and adoptive father, but doesn’t want to put them at risk. As for Aquaman…Kaldur was just really let down. He trusted him and Aquaman broke that. He’s afraid that if he returns to Atlantis he would just be arrested” Arsenal said with a wince.

“If it’s any consolation, GA told me that Aquaman has been searching for someone for years. He said that not knowing was upsetting to him, especially when he had heard rumors that the person died. I’m guessing that was Kaldur” RA said.

“I think it’ll be good closure for him” Arsenal agreed.

“What about Power Boy? There’s no way Superman knows that he has a son” RA stated.

“Yeah again, Connor resents that Cadmas basically brainwashed him to be a mindless weapon, and Superman’s replacement should something happen to him. He’s not Superman, and he _hates_ it when people compare them. At the same time he secretly wants his approval. But he doesn’t think his other parentage will go over well with the Big Guy” Arsenal replied.

“Other parentage? I thought he was a clone?” RA questioned confused.

“He is. But only half of his DNA came from Superman. The other half was donated by Luthor in order to fill out the missing sequences in his DNA that they couldn’t read” Arsenal explained.

“Luthor?! As in Lex Luthor!?” RA demanded, shocked.

“Yup” Arsenal said smirking.

“Damn! I’d pay to see that custody battle” RA said smirking back.

Arsenal just laughed.

“It doesn’t bother you that he’s related to Luthor?” RA asked, curiously.

Arsenal shook his head.

“Most of us are actually the kids of criminals. We know that Dick’s mother is Talia al Ghul, Kaldur’s father is Black Manta, Wally’s father works for the Manhunters, Connor is the Boy Scout and Lex’s love child, and Artemis is related to Sportsmaster, Huntress, _and_ Cheshire” he answered.

RA whistled in appreciation.

“Heck we’re even related to Vandal Savage” Arsenal said cringing.

“What!? How?!” RA demanded in disgust.

“Yeah, he’s like our ten times great-grandfather or something. Hence why I was chosen to be kidnapped by Cadmus in the first place. His goal is for his family to rule the world, so he wanted his ‘family’ to help him take down the Justice League, even if it was unknowingly” Arsenal scowled.

“I definitely can’t go back then” RA despondently mused.

“Then don’t” Arsenal simply declared.

RA looked at him skeptically.

“Here it doesn’t matter who your family is, or what you are. It’s who you want be that matters” Arsenal said firmly.

RA considered that for a moment.

“That...actually sounds kinda nice” he admitted softly.

“Think about what we said. It’s not everyday someone comes around offering you a chance at freedom” Arsenal said as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Roy's decision be?

The League was currently convened in the Hall of Justice.

Red Arrow had failed to contact them for two days, and it left most of the League uneasy. Every one of them knew that even a simple mission can go horribly wrong if certain unexpected factors came into play. Their meeting today was to decide whether or not they should send someone to check on Red Arrow and run the risk of potentially blowing his cover. Ollie of course was in favor of checking in on his former protégé. Batman and a few of the other Leaguers wanted to give him another day before they investigated.

“Red Arrow is being discussed for possible inclusion into the League. It won’t do well to act as if we are still babying him” Batman stated.

“It has nothing to do with babying him! His comm link was destroyed. In my experience that never means anything good” Green Arrow retorted.

“But we cannot know that for sure. Though it is true communication has been severed, the thefts as far as we know have stopped” Martian Manhunter stated.

“Agreed. Red Arrow should have at least one more day before anyone jumps to any conclusion and interferes” Superman said.

“Then I guess I should just ease all your worries now” a voice said, echoing through the Hall.

The League turned to see Red Arrow standing at the gray sliding doors with a mildly relaxed serious expression.

“Roy” Ollie said, happy to see his adoptive son was still in one piece.

“I’m guessing your mission was a success then?” Wonder Woman asked.

“Yes. The culprit turned out to be Parasite. He was siphoning the skills off of Haley’s performers and using them to steal specific tech in order to build a black hole device. When I found out I tried to contact the League, but my comm link was smashed. I didn’t have enough time to try and figure out an alternative communication strategy, so I had to work with what I had. Needless to say he’s currently being escorted to Bell Rev” Red Arrow explained.

The League looked at him mildly impressed.

“Well done” Superman commended.

“Thanks. If there’s nothing else you’d need me for I’m gonna go patrol. I’ll send you a copy of my report later tonight” Red Arrow said, directing his last statement at Batman.

Batman gave a barely noticeable nod and proceeded to the Zeta-tubes, disappearing in a flash of light.

“Without a doubt heading back to Gotham now that the meeting agenda has been resolved” Red Arrow thought.

Batman was never the same after he had failed to save the Graysons. Red Arrow had suspected that it was because of that underlying guilt that he was sent to investigate Haley’s in the first place (the irony of the situation was not lost on him either). Ollie had told him how Batman had grown more distant after the Graysons' son had gone missing and was never found.

Batman had suspected that Tony Zucco may have killed him, but he never found any leads to suggest that he had. Ollie told him that Batman had confided to Superman (who told Ollie after he adopted me) that Batman had wanted to take the kid in, and that he had searched for his whereabouts relentlessly when he realized that the boy had vanished without a trace.

Since then Batman took to patrolling his city more seriously than he had before. Something no one even thought was possible. Red Arrow was tempted to tell Dick, but he didn’t think that the story would be very welcome at the moment.

“Roy. Hold on a minute” Green Arrow said, moving after him.

“What do you say the two of us patrol together? You know, for old time’s sake?” Green Arrow asked, trying to disguise the hesitation and hope in his voice.

Red Arrow looked at him, contemplating his options.

“Ollie may not be father of the year, but he does care in his own laid-back way. He deserves to have at least one last good day with me before I fake my death” Red Arrow decided.

“Sure. Why not” Red Arrow answered with a slight smile.

The immense happiness on Ollie’s face only made the regretful stab worse.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Green Arrow said smiling.

The two of them walked out of the building together, with Ollie wrapping an arm around his son, unaware that it could be the last time he ever did so.

* * *

Two days later and Ollie was still in high spirits. He and Roy seemed to be working through the problems they had developed in the past year, and the two of them have never been more in-sync with each other. They weren’t arguing, and he was happy that he was finally getting some quality time with Roy and not just Red Arrow.

He was planning to take Roy out to a car show tomorrow, and maybe spend a day this weekend vacationing at his beach house if things continued to go smoothly.

Meanwhile, Red Arrow was internally panicking. He had stalled falsifying his death by two days. He knew his ‘death’ would destroy Ollie, and had severely underestimated how much he didn’t want to do that to the green archer.

For two days he debated the pros and cons of a random retirement. But trying to explain that to the Justice League along with the fact he wanted to join the circus instead of superheroing was not going to be a conversation that was going to fly well. It would be too out of character for him to do something like that, and he couldn’t put the Team (as they call their secret covert group) at risk. So he decided to just suck it up and just go through with it, no matter how hard it may be.

“So this is the factory you suspected of dealing illegal explosive and detonation parts?” Green Arrow asked as he hopped down onto the building next to Red Arrow.

“My inside sources informed me that the warehouses belong to Brick. So I figured it was worth a look around” Red Arrow replied.

“Get anything so far?” Green Arrow asked.

“No. No activity and no heat signatures that I could see with the infrared googles. I was going to take a closer look inside once you got here” Red Arrow said.

“Sounds like a plan. We’ll search the left warehouse first” Green Arrow said, standing up.

“Actually, I figured we’d be able to cover more ground separately, and if we find anything we’d comm the other. It’ll finish things up quicker” Red Arrow suggested, hoping that Green Arrow would agree or else his plan could go really wrong really fast.

“If you think so” Green Arrow replied.

“Alright then. I’ll take left, you take right. Meet up in five minutes if we don’t find anything” Red Arrow said, hopping down immediately after so GA couldn’t contest his idea.

Green Arrow just shook his head with a smile at Roy’s impulsive behavior.

Red Arrow entered the warehouse with a barely audible tap of the feet.

“Now or never” he muttered to himself.

Green Arrow was still searching through the warehouse, looking for any kind of evidence of detonation tech. The five minutes were almost up and it didn’t seem like he or Roy had found anything.

“Maybe Roy’s source was wrong” he thought.

Then a terrifying possibility started slowly creeping into his mind.

“Unless it was a trap” he muttered angrily to himself. He pressed his fingers to his comm link, “Red Arrow what is your current status?”

Silence.

“Red Arrow do you copy?” Ollie radioed again.

Silence.

Green Arrow immediately began fast-walking to the other end of his warehouse in order to exit it and get to the entrance of the warehouse Roy was scouting out.

Before he knew it Green Arrow was running towards the exit door when a crackle came over the comm.

“Ollie?” Roy croaked out over the comm.

Green Arrow picked up his pace.

“What is it? Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Green Arrow demanded, desperately afraid for his adoptive son.

As Green Arrow ripped the warehouse door open he heard the two most devastating words of his life.

“I’m Sorry”

Just as the words were spoken the left-side warehouse exploded into flames. The pressure from the blast ripping apart its foundation and blowing Green Arrow backwards back into the warehouse he had just been scoping out.

Grunting from the pain of the impact he frantically picked himself back up and walked back out the warehouse door a second time.

“No. No no no no no no no no no no. ROY!” Green Arrow screamed as he stared at the burning flames and rubble.

No.

His son couldn’t be gone.

Not like this.

Not when they finally had a chance to be father and son again.

The world couldn’t be that cruel.

Green Arrow fell to his knees, tears falling like waterfalls down his face as he sobbed uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor GA


	4. Chapter 4

A week later Batman called the Justice League together for an urgent meeting at the Watchtower.

A stifling air of sadness permeated the room.

Everyone was still in shock from Red Arrow’s sudden death.

Green Arrow and Black Canary had taken it the hardest, while for those like Batman, the Flash, and Aquaman, it brought up hurtful memories of the children they failed.

For Zatara, it just confirmed his fears of what could happen if he let his daughter get involved with the League.

They could all still remember getting the emergency call from Flash that made all of their worst nightmares a reality. The death of a comrade.

_*Flashback*_

_The Flash was doing his usual rounds when a call came over his comm link._

__

“Flash here” he said over the link.

__

Instead of a voice, the sound that came over the comm made him very nearly trip over his own feet as he halted in shock. It sounded like GA was…crying. No. Bawling.

__

“GA what’s wrong!? What happened!?” Flash demanded, horror gripping his heart.

__

When Green Arrow didn’t answer he tapped the comm again.

__

“GA!” Flash shouted desperately, already making his way towards Star City.

__

“He…he…he’s…he’s gone. Oh God he’s gone!” Green Arrow managed to stammer out through his rasped tears.

__

Fear gripped the Flash’s heart.

__

No. please don’t mean what I think you mean!

__

“GA where are you?!” Flash demanded, praying Green Arrow was coherent enough to tell him.

__

“The…the docks” Green Arrow said weakly.

__

Flash sped up his pace.

__

“I’ll be there in a few minutes” Flash said firmly.

__

When he found Green Arrow he was kneeling in front of the rubble of what used to be one of the warehouses.

__

“GA?” Flash said, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

__

“He’s gone. Roy’s gone” Green Arrow said despondently.

__

Flash tensed at the realization of his greatest fear. Red Arrow had died in the blast.

__

_He could do nothing but stare into the dying flames as he held onto his friend’s shoulder and made the call every Justice League member dreads.  
_

__

__

_“Justice League. This is the Flash. I am at the Star City docks with Green Arrow…Red Arrow has perished”_

_*End Flashback*_

“I know that as heroes we have to muscle on and all, but what can seriously be so important right now that you needed to call an emergency meeting?” Green Lantern (Hal) asked, borderline demanded.

“I have reason to suspect that Roy Harper may still be alive” Batman announced.

Immediately the League started shouting out demands at Batman.

“Silence!” Wonder Woman shouted.

After everyone settled down she glanced at Batman.

“Are you sure about this?” she asked skeptically.

Green Arrow was looking at Batman now with a pleading expression, begging for what he said to be true.

“I wouldn’t be saying it if I didn’t have sufficient enough evidence Diana” Batman retorted.

“But how?! Everything was burnt to a crisp, and Superman didn’t hear…didn’t hear a heartbeat” Green Arrow said, choking on the last part.

“That is exactly the problem” Batman said, ignoring the questions of confusion and activated a holo-screen with pictures of the warehouse.

“There was no body. Just what remained of his weapons and a few shredded pieces of clothing” Batman stated.

“Yes. Thank you for that reminder!” Green Arrow said angrily.

“So there was no body. That doesn’t mean that he’s still alive somewhere” Hawkwoman said.

“Indeed. The reason I suspected otherwise were the events leading up to the incident itself” Batman commented.

“What do you mean?” Superman asked.

“When Red Arrow reappeared after two days of no radio communication he began to act out of character” Batman said.

“Are you kidding me?! You’re saying that wanting to make amends with me is out of character!” Green Arrow demanded, standing up out of his seat.

“It’s not just that. In the last two days he was uncharacteristically reaching out with more of an olive branch than he had done in several months. Not to mention when I recounted your last conversation he intentionally split the two of you up and took the left warehouse for himself, while he told you to search the right” Batman explained.

Everyone was silent, absorbing the new perspective on the information.

“Even his last words to you were odd. He said ‘I’m sorry’” Batman stated.

“You think he planned this. That he faked his death” Flash stated in shock.

“Yes. But for what reason or purpose I don’t know” Batman said.

“That’s ridiculous! Why would Roy fake his death? It just doesn’t make any sense!” Green Arrow cried out.

“I believe that something happened on his mission with Haley’s. I already looked into Bell Rev, and the Parasite is indeed locked up tight. Haley himself even corroborated a similar retelling of the events that led up to Parasite’s arrest. So whatever happened to make Red Arrow decide to fake his death probably occurred in the two days that it took to get back to the Hall of Justice” Batman logically deduced.

Green Arrow slowly slunk back into his seat.

“So all the time he spent with me…was…what? An apology? Pity?” Green Arrow said despairingly.

Black Canary placed a hand on his shoulder and arm, to comfort him.

“Roy loved you Ollie. What he did wasn’t out of pity. He wanted to let you know that he loved you back. Whatever the reason for his actions, Roy didn’t want to hurt you, or else his last words to you wouldn’t have been ‘I’m sorry’” Black Canary said soothingly.

“The real question is why he did it in the first place” Martian Manhunter said.

“Maybe someone was blackmailing him?” Captain Marvel offered.

“Right now I can’t say for sure, but we will find him” Batman said firmly.

The rest of the Justice League nodded in agreement.

Something was going on. And they were going to find out what.

* * *

“Ladies and gentleman! For our final act of the night, the Daring Dangers!” Haley announced with his usual gusto.

Dave Danger couldn’t help but smile at the roar of the crowd.

“Yeah. I think I’m gonna like it here” he thought as he and his ‘family’ appeared one-by-one in the center ring.

Unbeknownst to them that very soon their cover was going to be blown. And the peace that they had created for themselves was about to go up in flames.

“Found you baby girl” an ominous voice said from the audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman is suspicious!
> 
> Can any YJ fans guess the ominous character at the end?


	5. Chapter 5

The Haley circus train was currently stopped in New York City. It’s been a month since Red Arrow faked his death, and he hasn’t regret a single moment of it (even though hurting Ollie did leave a regretful phantom stab). Roy had been initially worried about being recognized when they came to the States, but Dick assured him that Pop Haley intentionally avoided towns that had members of the Justice League patrolling it for their sakes. When he had asked whether or not that hurt their business Dick just cackled out his creepy laugh and said that Haley’s was the most famous traveling entertainment around. Roy never thought that he’d want to be anything other than a hero. He spent nearly all of his existence (all three years and some odd months) trying to become a member of the Justice League. Now that he knew the truth, it was freeing to be able to make his own choices in how he wanted the direction of his life to go. Most people wouldn’t understand the drastic actions he took. Hell most would probably say that he was just a coward running away from his problems. In a sense they would be right, but he also felt that the League was safer without him around. And that he was safe from being used as a pawn for The Light, as Dick said they called themselves.

A criminal organization with Ra’s al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, The Brain, and Klarion, all headed by Vandal Savage. Now that was scary. The Team filled him in on all the things that the Justice League hadn’t been able to connect. Including the fact that the Injustice League was just the Light’s scapegoat. They weren’t exactly sure what The Light was creating or exactly why, but it involved a combination of different technology, genetics, biology, and magic. When he asked how they got all the information they all just put it down to Dick’s mighty hacking skills. He was also surprised to learn that the Team had actually assisted in some of the League missions without any of them realizing it. In fact, Red Tornado owed Dick his life. Dick had hacked into Batman’s systems and left an anonymous tip (that even Batman couldn’t reverse trace) about Red Tornado’s whereabouts to the League after he had supposedly betrayed them. When the League arrived they realized that Red Tornado was never a traitor after all.

He was also surprised to find out that they knew Zatara’s daughter, Zatanna. Apparently when the circus had been in Salem, Massachusetts they ran into her when she had been sight-seeing as she waited for Zatara to complete his mission to find Kent Nelson. While he had been searching the magical realms, the Team and Zatanna decided to scope out the Tower of Fate. Worried that they would be recognized they created their own secret identities. Dick went by Robin, modifying his old Shadows uniform to contain red, with yellow on the underside of his cape, and an R stitched over his heart, complete with a domino mask. Wally chose the name Turbo in order to keep himself separate from the Flash. He wore a silver body suit (and mask with red googles) with red gloves and boots, and a red wing symbol encircled on his chest. Artemis went by Tigress, clad in an orange suit (and tiger-like mask) with black accenting stripes. Kaldur, like Wally, had to choose a name other than what his sidekick name would have been (Aqualad). So, he chose Torrent. He wore a blue tight Atlantian tank top, black pants, and belt, with a blue face mask (that he hated, but had to wear so his father wouldn’t recognize him so easily). Megan went as Miss Martian and just shifted her appearance to her regular humanoid Martian form. At first Connor didn’t really think he had any other options then to go as Super Boy. Fortunately, Dick gave him the idea to go as Power Boy, an idea which Connor liked. With that he chose to wear a white mid-sleeved shirt with black gloves, and cargo pants, a red belt, and a domino mask. Finally, Ray went by Arsenal, donning a domino mask, and a red military-like outfit.

Together they managed to stop Klarion from getting the helmet, but at the cost of Kent Nelson’s life. That was the turning point for them. Nelson had thanked them with his final breath, and called them all heroes. From then on they made it their mission to secretly gather information on the Light and their plans. Zatanna agreed to tell her father that she had gone looking for Kent Nelson herself, and would tell him what had occurred (omitting any mention of the Team). Before Zatanna summoned her father she told Connor that Kent would be a good last name for him, to which they all agreed. Roy had to stifle a laugh at the irony. Zatanna definitely sounded like a rebellious little troll, and he couldn’t wait to meet her while they were in New York.

* * *

“Dad, its okay if I have a couple friends over so I don’t die of boredom while you’re off on League duty right?” Zatanna asked, putting on her best innocent face and puppy eyes. “How many exactly is a couple? I don’t want to come home to find out that you threw some kind of wild party” Zatara questioned back. “It’s just going to be the Daring Dangers. You know, the star act in Haley’s circus. All around my age. I met them in Salem. Ringing any bells” Zatanna teased. “Right, well, I had forgotten that you acquainted with them” Zatara said, giving her a pondering look she didn’t really like. “The League doesn’t suspect them right? No. It’s impossible. They covered their tracks too well” Zatanna thought. “Dad we have all sorts of circus connections from our traveling family magic show days, including Haley’s circus” Zatanna countered. Zatara sighed. “Of course. Have fun and don’t do anything reckless…or destroy the house” Zatara said, kissing her on the head goodbye as he walked out of the house. After waiting a few minutes to make sure her father didn’t come back, a smile made its way onto her face. _“Zatara has officially left building” Zatanna said through the mind link._

“So how long are you guys going to be in town?” Zatanna asked as she took a bite of her gelato. After meeting up the group decided to stop for ice cream and lounge in Central Park. “About a week. The show is opening three days from now. I can uh, get you front row seats if you’d like?” Dick said stammering a little. “So, our little bird has a crush on a certain magician. I’m so going to get a lot of mileage out of this” Roy thought deviously. “Sure. I’d love to go. I’ve never actually had the chance to see you guys perform before” Zatanna replied, smiling at Dick. “We would be glad to have you come” Kaldur said. “I just wish you could join us during our performances. We would have so much fun together!” Megan said. “I couldn’t do that to my Dad. Besides he’d use his magic to track me down in two seconds flat” Zatanna said resigned. “Yeah. It was risky enough for me to pull the stunt I did. We can’t risk doing that with you. No offense” Roy stated. “Dude, callous much” Wally said, elbowing Roy.

“It’s fine. He is right. And I can’t put you guys in danger like that” Zatanna said. “Doesn’t mean you can’t practice with us though” Artemis said. “Training? Now that’s something I can get behind” Connor said smirking. “Uh” Zatanna said confused. “Don’t worry about him. He’s just upset because our tamer’s monkeys got loose and decided to use him as a jungle gym” Dick said laughing. “I hate monkeys” Connor said scowling. “Hey can we stop at a burger joint on the way back? I could really go for a double chili cheeseburger and strawberry milkshake right about now” Wally said rubbing his stomach. “Seriously Baywatch? You just had two triple scoop ice cream cones” Artemis commented. “Hey! Accelerated metabolism here. Not my fault I don’t need to exercise in order to burn calories” Wally replied back. “Actually it is” Ray said smirking. Wally just scrunched up his face and stuck his tongue out at Ray. “Alright. So burgers than training it is” Dick said. “I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to be the other way around” Roy said jokingly.

* * *

“I called you all here today because I have found answers regarding Red Arrow’s disappearance” Batman announced. “You found him!” Green Arrow demanded. “Yes. And not just him” Batman said. “What do you mean, ‘not just him’?” Black Canary questioned. “I think it would be better for all of you to see for yourselves” Batman replied, pulling up a large holo-screen in front of him. On the screen was a video.

_“And for our final act of the night folks! The Daring Dangers!” Haley announced._ Zatara’s eyes widened. The League watched as each member of the Danger family appeared on stage. _“Dan Danger”_ An impressive quadruple flip. _“Dawn Danger”_ Curious movements that almost looked as if she was floating. _“Diane Danger. Dane Danger. Dave Danger”_ “ROY!” Green Arrow shouted, getting up out of his seat. “Keep watching” Batman commanded. _“Dean Danger. Don Danger”_ “Kaldur’ahm!” Aquaman shouted, not believing his own eyes. “Keep watching” Batman said fiercely once more. _“Aaannnd! Dale Danger!”_ The League couldn’t help but be stunned as they watched a blur go around the center ring. When the blur finally stopped the lights shown down on a red haired, green eyed teen. “Wally” Flash croaked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! The League knows. What's gonna happen now?


	6. Chapter 6

Batman paused the video. “I don’t understand…Roy faked his death. Left me. And stopped being a hero…to join the circus?” Green Arrow said dumbfounded. “I am confused as well” Aquaman said, still staring at the image of his would-have-been pupil with sad, confused eyes. “How” Flash muttered dumstruck. “Flash?” Hal said, gripping his shoulder. “How…how does he have super speed?” Flash muttered in disbelief. “I don’t know. You said he loved science right? Maybe something similar happened like with you” Hal said. Flash’s eyes widened. “The accident…” Flash mumbled, the pieces all suddenly falling together. “What accident?” Superman questioned. “Wally was doing a project at school when something went wrong with the chemical mixture. He was in the hospital for two weeks. We all thought he was going to die from his injuries. It never even crossed my mind that…” Flash explained trailing off. “That still doesn’t explain why he ran away though. From what you told us he was a huge Flash fan. If anything I would’ve thought he would’ve tried to be the Flash’s partner” John Stuart said. “And Kaldur would have returned home to Atlantis…and yet he has not” Aquaman added in.

“Agreed. Which is why I have come to the conclusion that for whatever reason each of the Dangers are in hiding” Batman revealed. Murmurs of disbelief rang through the room. “What proof do you have to support this?” Wonder Woman asked. Batman motioned back to the screen, bringing up an image of Dan Danger. “The boy’s real name is Richard John Grayson” Batman stated. “The orphan that went missing? Are you sure?” Superman questioned surprised. “Yes. The physical appearance and acrobatic skills match that of Richard Grayson’s when he had been a part of Haley’s Circus with his family” Batman said. “That still isn’t enough proof that they’re in hiding though” Captain Atom said. “When Richard was orphaned he was purposefully placed in the Gotham Juvenile Detention Center and promptly erased from all public records. By the time I found out he had already escaped the Center and was presumed dead” Batman said with a barely noticeable hard edge to his voice. “That’s despicable! How could they do that to a child who just lost their family?!” Black Canary said angrily. “Agreed. However, that is not the most important part” Batman said. “Then what?” Captain Marvel asked. “Dan Danger only joined Haley’s circus about four years ago. Richard went missing about six years ago” Batman said. “Which begs the question. Where was he for those two unaccounted years” Red Tornado said.

“The same can be said for Wally, Kaldur, and Roy” Batman continued, “Dale Danger appeared not too long after Wally disappeared, Don Danger likewise appeared about six months ago. About two years after he was taken by Black Manta”. “He’s hiding from his father” Aquaman realized. Batman nodded. “Lastly, Roy fakes his death and not even a week later Dave Danger makes his debut with his ‘family’” Batman states. “Okay, but why would Roy hide from me?” Green Arrow asked. “Their exact reason for hiding I am not sure of as of yet. However, they do all have one thing in common” Batman states. “What would that be?” Flash asked curiously. “All of them went missing for an unaccounted period of time before they became a Danger. Dick and Kaldur went missing for about two years, Wally went missing for about two weeks, and finally Roy had two days where we had absolutely no radio contact with him” Batman revealed.

The League was stunned to silence. “So someone had gotten to all of them during this time, and this encounter made them decide that they needed to hide” Martian Manhunter concluded. “Is there any significance with the number two?” Red Tornado inquired. “Could be. As of right now I haven’t been able to connect it with any villain, ritual, or organization other than Two-Face” Batman said, “What we do know is that Kaldur was in fact taken by Black Manta. So it is possible that multiple villains are working in collaboration with each other for some unknown purpose, and that all the kids managed to escape at different points”. “Okay then how did they all end up at the circus? That’s a little coincidental don’t you think?” Flash said. Batman didn’t speak for a moment. “There is another theory” he said slowly. “Why do I get the feeling that we’re not going to like this theory?” Hawkman stated. “It could be that they were each planted there as spies for some criminal organization” Batman said monotone.

“You think Roy’s a traitor?! That he was our supposed mole!?” Green Arrow demanded angrily. “Whoa there Bats. You can’t honestly believe that Wally would work for his idol’s enemies do you?” Flash demanded confused. “Kaldur’ahm would never betray Atlantis in such a way” Aquaman shouted, angrily banging his fist on the table. “Unfortunately I can’t rule out any possibilities, as undesirable as they may be” Batman said firmly. Before another argument could begin Zatara smacked his staff down onto the table in order to get everyone’s attention. The League turned to him. “My daughter is friends with them” Zatara said tightly, not wanting to believe that his daughter could possibly be a traitor. “You’ve met them!” Flash demanded. “No. I have not. But a few months ago, while I was searching for Kent Nelson my daughter met them in Salem. Coincidentally my daughter also finds, and tries to save Kent Nelson from Klarion…my daughter is not weak, but she is not powerful enough to have defeated Klarion alone” Zatara trailed off. “You think they helped her?” Superman asked. “It is possible” Zatara admitted.

“If they helped her stop Klarion then there’s no way they’re criminal spies!” Captain Marvel said, remaining positive. “It’s not just that either…I’m sure they probably had a hand in helping my daughter and Rocket fight Klarion and the other sorcerers as well when they had divided the world” Zatara speculated. “If that is indeed the case then we’re going to need to talk to your daughter about this” Batman said. “Actually…my daughter is with the Daring Dangers right now” Zatara said tightly. “What!?” Flash said. “Zatanna told me that she was inviting them over to…hang out. They are probably still together. I could…track my daughter and see where they are now” Zatara offered unhappily. “All in favor of tracking Zatanna Zatara and the Daring Dangers down now?” Superman asked. Every League member raised their hand. “Then it’s settled. Zatara, if you’ll do the honors” Batman stated. Zatara nodded, silently praying that his daughter and her friends would be corporative.

* * *

“So you’re new hero name is Actaeon? A little conceited to name yourself after a deity don’t you think?” Zatanna teased. They had all changed into their combat gear. Roy had decided that keeping his Red Arrow identity wouldn’t have been a good idea, so the Team helped him choose another cover. Now Roy sported a white and bronze version of his original Red Arrow costume, custom with a bronze bow and arrows. “Well with good looks like this why not flaunt them a bit?” Roy teased back.

“And what a good view it is” a voice purred from above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! The League's tracking them down! The meeting between Would-have-been-Mentors and Partners is imminent!
> 
> And who's that flirting with our Roy *wink wink*


	7. Chapter 7

The Team turned to face the intruder, each of them going into their battle stances. “Cheshire” Actaeon grit out. “It’s been a while. And I must say, I’m enjoying the new look. It gives me some ideas for the next time we’re alone together” Cheshire said flirtatiously. “You two are dating?!” Tigress shouted. “What?! NO!” Actaeon denied. “Careful handsome, you’ll hurt my feelings” Cheshire teased. “Keep it PG little girl, we’ve gotta job to do” Sportsmaster said revealing his presence. “Guess it was too much to hope that I’d never see you again Dad” Tigress said bitingly. “Watch your mouth baby girl. You’re on thin ice as it is for running away” Sportsmaster warned. “Gee never knew you cared so much” Tigress mocked. Sportsmaster huffed out a laugh. “Don’t get the wrong idea baby girl. If you were gonna run away it would’ve been better for our rep if you became a goody-two-shoes hero then a circus joke. Although I might have to amend that seeing as you and your little friends seemed to have formed your own little secret covert team” Sportsmaster judged. “So glad you approve” Tigress said sarcastically.

_“Miss Martian link us up” Torrent thought_. “They’re not the only ones you should be worrying about ninos” Bane said coming into the train field with some of his henchmen. “Indeed kiddies” Psimon says smirking, Mammoth coming up right alongside him. _“The link is up” Miss Martian relayed. “Then go” Torrent thought_. Power Boy tackled Mammoth, only to be punched in the face, sending him flying a few feet. When Mammoth charged after him Power Boy shot up and uppercut him the jaw. Actaeon shot his arrows at Cheshire only for her to block them with her sai and engage him in close combat, forcing him to use his bow to block her attacks. Likewise, Tigress shot her own arrows at her father. Sportsmaster merely blocked them all with his hammer, and charged at her, throwing his hammer at her and making her have to dodge. “Psimon says you should just give up now. Your little psychic abilities are no match for mine” Psimon mocked, sending a brain-blast at Miss Martian. “We’ll see about that” Miss Martian retorted, dodging his blast and attacking him telepathically, engaging them both in a telepathic battle. “You should just give up nino. Little boys like you need to grow before fighting in the big leagues” Bane mocked after trading blows with Robin, and preceded to toss him into the side of a train car. “Well you know what they say, big things come in small packages” Robin retorted throwing explosive birdrangs at Bane.

“Hiyah” Torrent cried out as he morphed his water bearers into whips and struck out at Bane’s men, knocking out three of them as they tried to shoot him. Arsenal followed suit and activated the laser in his robotic arm, striking five more of Bane’s men going after Torrent. “Nrut rieht snug otni sekans” Zatanna cried out. Three men cried out in fear as their guns turns into snakes and wrapped around them. “Nrut eht sekans otni epor” Zatanna chanted, turning the snakes into ropes and incapacitating the three henchmen. Turbo then moved in and finished off the remaining five of Bane’s men by literally running them over. _“Zatanna go help Tigress with Sportsmaster. Arsenal and Turbo go to Actaeon. Power Boy I’m on my way now” Torrent ordered_. As Robin dodged another punch from Bane he threw down a few smoke pellets, cloaking his presence. As Bane tried to locate Robin all he heard was his creepy laugh through the smoke. Suddenly Robin jumped above him, detaching the tube feeding venom into his system. As Robin landed back down behind Bane he shot out his extendable taser, latching it onto the venom tube’s attachment area on Bane’s head, electrocuting him. With a cry of pain Bane collapsed defeated.

_“Robin protect Miss Martian from attackers” Torrent ordered. “On it” Robin replied back_. “Hiyah” Power Boy roared, punching at Mammoth. However, Mammoth dodged and punched Power Boy in the face, making him fly back. As Mammoth went to punch Power Boy again his fist was stopped by Torrent’s water whip. Taking advantage of Mammoth’s momentary lack of focus Power Boy punch him hard, returning the favor and making Mammoth fly backwards. _“Power Boy now!” Torrent said_. Together the two of them punched Mammoth into the elephants’ giant water bowel. Torrent then used his electrokinesis to shock Mammoth while in the water, knocking him out. “Honestly, is keeping your distance in a fight all you’re good at? How disappointing. I’m an up close and personal girl myself” Cheshire teased, dodging all of Actaeon’s trick arrows and Arsenal’s laser attacks. _“Turbo now!” Actaeon shouted_. Coming out of nowhere Turbo body checked Cheshire, making her fly into a tree. “How’s that for personal” Turbo mocked. Actaeon then shot a net arrow at Cheshire, trapping her.

In an astral plane Miss Martian was having a difficult time continuously countering Psimon’s mental attacks. Robin sensed her struggles through the link as he guarded her. _“Power Boy. Try encouraging Miss M through the link. I think she might need a pep talk from her boyfriend” Robin relayed. “I’ll see what I can do” Power Boy grunted_. Meanwhile, Miss Martian had put up a psychic shield around her in order to defend herself against the onslaught of Psimon’s brain-blasts. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold out” Miss Martian thought. “M’gann!” Power Boy’s voice rang out in the astral world. “Power Boy?” Miss Martian said confused. An image of him formed in front of her. “Kick his butt” he said smirking. Miss Martian smiled with renewed confidence as Power Boy’s image disappeared. Psimon just laughed at her. “You think that pathetic pep talk can change the differences in our power? Psimon thinks not!” Psimon said, sending a huge brain-blast at her. Miss Martian’s eyes turned green as she cried out, sending her own huge psychic blast at Psimon, nullifying his own attack and striking him down. Miss Martian snapped back to reality and Psimon’s body collapsed to the ground. _“Good work!” Robin congratulated_. Miss Martian just smiled at him. _“Thanks Connor” Miss Martian said softly. “Hey, no problem. We’re a team remember” Power Boy thought back_.

Tigress dodged the arch of the hammer as it was swung at her head. She fired an explosive arrow at Sportsmaster forcing him to move away from the blast. As he dodged she tossed a bola at him, which he merely cut with a knife as it neared his body. “Face it little girl you’re out of your league” Sportsmaster mocked, as he moved though the small flames on the ground. “Nordlac nrub dnc nordlac elbbub” Zatanna’s voice called out, making the small flames burst to life as a giant inferno. Sportsmaster grunted in annoyance. Suddenly his comm sparked to life. “That is enough. Retreat now” a voice commanded. Sportsmaster just growled in frustration, running through the flames in the opposite direction of Zatanna and Tigress. Hearing the chopper Tigress and Zatanna ran after him. _“Sportsmaster is getting away!” Tigress called out_. Cheshire turned her head at the sound of the helicopter. “Sorry boys sounds like my ride is here. Until next time, _Actaeon_ ” Cheshire said flirtatiously, cutting the net with her sharpened gloves. Before Actaeon, Arsenal, or Turbo could do anything she released a bunch of smoke bombs into the air. _“Cheshire’s headed to the helicopter!” Arsenal shouted_.

The Team converged in time to see Sportsmaster and Cheshire grapple on-board the helicopter. _“We have to bring down the copter” Actaeon shouted_ , taking aim with an explosive arrow. As the Team moved to attack, Sportsmaster launched a missile at the group. _“Look out!” Robin shouted_ , moving away from the missile. As the Team moved away the explosion still blasted them harshly forward as the missile hit the ground. Tigress looked up immediately after getting to her feet. “They're gone” she said with annoyed exasperation. “Look on the bright side. We have Mammoth, Psimon, and Bane in our custody” Torrent said with pride. “Now all we have to do is contact the authorities and have these guys shipped off to Bell Rev” Robin stated joyfully as he started typing out a message on his holo-computer.

“No need. We can handle their transfer” a voice sounded from above them.

The Team looked up to see the entire Justice League descending upon them, like angels coming down from heaven. Or from the Team’s perspective, heroic guardians encircling them as if they were potential fleeing villains.

“I believe we have more important matters to discuss right now” Superman declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Team and the League finally meet face-to-face!


	8. Chapter 8

The Team watched as Green Lantern (John Stewart) made three cages for Mammoth, Psimon, and Bane, and flew off with Hawkwoman, Hawkman, and Captain Atom. The Team on the other hand was still surrounded by the remaining members of the Justice League. Though the heroes weren’t openly threatening them, the warning was there. Try to escape, and they would stop them. By any means necessary. _“I hate this! They’re treating us like caged rats!” Connor said angrily. “I’m sorry guys. This is probably my fault” Roy said apologetically. “Hey. Don’t be sorry for wanting freedom” Dick replied back. “I think I’m the one who sound be apologizing. My Dad gave me a weird look when I mentioned you guys and I just brushed it off” Zatanna said_ , miserable that she was probably the reason the Team was caught. _“What’s done is done. For now we need to figure out how we are to handle the situation” Kaldur stated. “I’m not going back!” Wally said panicking. “There’s no way I’m living with Ollie again” Ray said firmly. “Uh I’m pretty sure the League is gonna end up throwing those of us suffering from bad DNA in our own containment cells” Artemis said bitterly. “I won’t let that happen to any of you!” Roy said fiercely. “Well, they haven’t attacked us yet. So maybe they just want to talk?” M’gann said hopefully_ , not wanting to fight her Uncle. _“More like ‘kindly’ interrogate” Dick replied dryly_.

Meanwhile, the remaining Justice League had mixed feelings about the children in front of them. At that moment, it was taking all the Flash had not to bolt over to Wally, squeeze him tight in a hug and never let go. But judging by the hostile glares his hugs wouldn’t be welcome. Besides, as far as he knew Wally didn’t know that he was the Flash (and getting hugged by a random hero who wasn’t supposed to know you would be weird). Green Arrow and Aquaman weren’t much better. GA wanted to both hug Roy, and tie him up so that he never did anything so stupid again. Aquaman in contrast just wanted to apologize to the young man who should be fighting by his side, not hiding himself away because he did not feel that he could rely on him anymore to keep him safe. Meanwhile, J’onn couldn’t help but stare at his fellow Martian. Something about her mind when he had brushed against it briefly had felt vaguely familiar. Zatara on the other hand was caught between his incredible worry for his daughter, and his fear-rooted anger at her actions. The fact that Zatanna wasn’t meeting his eyes wasn’t helping matters either.

Unlike the others, Batman took careful note of _all_ the children. “Red Arrow, a female Martian, a boy who looks like a younger Superman, a younger boy who bears a striking resemblance to Red Arrow, Aqualad, Zatanna, a female Green Arrow, Wally West, and a highly trained Richard Grayson” Batman thought. His kidnapped-and-escaped theory was looking more and more likely by the minute. These weren’t normal kids. Judging by the way they took out Mammoth, Bane, and Psimon, they were trained soldiers. And that just made his guilt worse. If he had just paid a slight bit more attention, Richard Grayson might never have disappeared in the first place. He also took note of their slight movements and gestures at one another. Almost as if they were having a silent conversation. He turned his attention over to the female Martian. Telepathy. Taking that into consideration they probably _were_ having a silent, _psychic_ conversation. At this point however, everyone was on edge, and he still wasn’t sure how the kids were going to react to them. “Well, sometimes it best to just jump into the fire” Batman thought.

“I think it’s time you brought your thoughts out loud, unless you want us to assume you’re using your telepathic conversation to plot against us” Batman stated. The League looked at Batman in surprise before turning back to the children. “That depends on why you’re here” Roy retorted. “We’re not here to hurt any of you. We just want to understand why you left in the first place!” Green Arrow said pleadingly. Roy just grit his teeth. “It was better, _safer_ , this way GA. The Team isn’t a threat to the League. All we want is to be left alone” Roy stated. “But why! It makes no sense!” Green Arrow said confused. “There’s a lot you and the League don’t know GA. We felt safe here so we stayed” Roy explained. “Safe from what?” Wonder Woman asked concerned. “Or rather, safe from us? Or villains?” Batman asked. “Both” Dick answered calmly. Batman’s eyes snapped to his. “So you all did escape from villains then?” Superman asked. “You could say that” Wally replied bitterly. “Who threatened you!?” Flash blurted out worriedly. Wally’s eyes went to his Uncle’s, his expression cold. “You finally care _after_ I leave?” Wally hissed viciously. Flash winced at the accusation. Then it hit him.

“You knew I was the Flash?!” Barry exclaimed stunned. Wally just rolled his eyes. “For someone who’s called the Fastest Man Alive you’re not so quick on the uptake are you?” Wally said bitingly. Barry just looked sadly at Wally, not understanding why he was going out of his way to be hurtful to him. He’s imagined a million different scenarios about finding his long lost son…but somehow this was worse than any worst-case scenario his paranoid-terrified mind ever came up with.

_*Flashback*_

_“Barry you have to calm down” Iris said, clutching onto his arm. “Calm down! How can I calm down!? Wally’s missing Iris! I have to find him!” Barry shouted. “You’ve been searching for almost a week now Barry. You’ve ran through every building, around every corner, even the sewers, and you haven’t found him yet. You need to give yourself a break to think” Iris stated. “He’s been missing for ten days Iris. Ten! I need to find him before something happens. In case something **did** happen!” Barry said unrelenting. Iris just pulled him into a desperate hug. “I can’t fail him Iris” Barry said softly. “Barry I need to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago” Iris said, pulling away, looking at him with immense guilt and regret. Barry sighed. “What is it” he asked resigned. “Wally isn’t your nephew. He’s your son” Iris said, still holding onto his arms as she looked him in the eyes._

_Barry flinched, and his eyes widened in disbelief. “What?” Barry said, his confusion almost going unheard if his wife hadn’t been a foot from him. “When we first met you were nineteen and I was eighteen. You were making a place for yourself with the police, and I had just started working for the Central City newspaper. We spent one night together and I ended up getting pregnant with Wally. My brother and his wife couldn’t have kids so they offered to raise Wally as theirs so I could continue on with my life and career. Despite the attraction I never thought the two of us would ever meet again, let alone get married” Iris said trailing off. Barry continued to look at her dumbfounded. “Barry?” Iris said softly. Barry flinched back to reality, moving back a step away from her in hurt disbelief. “I have a son. Wally’s **mine**?...Why the hell didn’t you ever tell me when we did get back together?!” Barry demanded. “I was going to I swear!” Iris pleaded. “Then why didn’t you!?” Barry demanded sadly. “I went to Rudy’s and told them that I wanted to tell you about Wally. They just looked so hurt…and then Wally came down the stairs and said ‘Hi Aunt Iris’. At that moment I realized that I wasn’t his mother. That we weren’t his parents. So I told my brother that I changed my mind and left” Iris explained. Barry looked at her with hard angry tears in his eyes. “That wasn’t your decision to make!” Barry shouted. He quickly sped into his Flash uniform, and started turning for the door. “Barry” Iris called out. “I need to find Wal…I need to find my son. I’ll be back later tonight” Barry said speeding out of the house without a backwards glance._

_*Flashback end*_

He and Iris managed to reconcile and continue on with a happy marriage, but there was a giant Wally sized hole in their lives that couldn’t be sewn back together. While he had been running himself ragged trying to find his son Iris called the League to reel him back in. They pinned him down and forced him to eat and sleep properly again. All the League members pulled their resources to try and help him find Wally…but not even Batman could find a trace of him. It was like Wally had just dropped off the face of the map. He never stopped looking, but eventually he came to understand that he couldn’t devote all his time to searching for his son even though he wanted to. He had Central City bad guys to reign in (though even they noticed something was wrong with him). He had prayed every night that he would find Wally alive someday. When Batman had showed them that video it had taken Superman restraining him in order to keep him from running ahead of them in order to get to Wally. Seeing him now all he wants to do is understand what happened four years ago.

_“Hey T, try and cut your Uncle a little bit of slack here. You’re acting like he was the one to beat you black and blue” Dick said softly. “I know it’s just, gha! I know I’m taking my anger out on him, but…” Wally trailed off. “But you don’t want him to think that everything is right with the world” Roy finished. “Yeah” Wally said, losing some of his anger_. “Look. All of us have our reasons for hiding from you, just as much as we are hiding from the villains after us” Ray said. “And those would be what exactly?” Green Lantern (Hal) questioned. The Team stayed silent. “We can’t help you unless you tell us why villains are after you” Black Canary said calmly, with a slight motherly tone. The Team looked at each other. _“Should we try to trust them?” Artemis asked. “Maybe I should start. If they react well to me, and by extension Artemis then I believe we should” Kaldur suggested. “Well it’s not like they’re going to let us leave anyway” Connor noted irately_. Kaldur nodded and looked towards the Justice league.

“My biological father, Black Manta, kidnapped me. He wanted to get to know me better, and he tried to show me how much better being on his side was. I resented that I was not strong enough to get away, so I waited, and bided my time” Kaldur paused and looked at Artemis. She nodded at him. “After spending two years with him I managed to sneak away during a criminal banquet function. I came across Artemis as I was making my leave. She and I had bonded in the past over our mutual dislike of our parents, so she left with me” Kaldur concluded. “Eventually we ended up in the same town as Haley’s, and we ended up staying there with Dick and Wally when they offered us a fresh start” Artemis finished. Aquaman gazed apologetically at Kaldur. “Kaldur’ahm. I am deeply sorry that I was not sufficient enough to keep you safe” Aquaman stated regretfully. “It is I who should apologize my King. I had doubted you and thought that you would have mistaken me for a traitor, and would’ve had me arrested had returned to Atlantis. For that I am sorry” Kaldur replied, a burden looking as if it had come off his shoulders. “You are always welcome home and by my side Kaldur’ahm. Always remember that” Aquaman said, relieved that Kaldur did not hate him after all. “Thank you my King. And if it is still the same to you, you may still call me Kaldur” Kaldur replied. Aquaman smiled back at him.

Barry and Ollie couldn’t help but be jealous of Aquaman’s easy reconciliation with his almost-protégé. “And your parent is?” Batman questioned. Artemis rolled her eyes. “More like family. Sportsmaster, Huntress, _and_ Cheshire” Artemis stated as exasperated and annoyed as she could. Captain Marvel just whistled, “Dang that sucks”. Green Lantern elbowed him. “Ow” Captain Marvel said annoyed. Artemis just scoffed. “Believe me, you have no idea. At least you don’t have to live with your enemies” Artemis stated coldly. The League gave her sympathetic looks. J’onn then decided that it was his turn for answers. “If I may ask how you came to Earth? Your mind is vaguely familiar to me, however, I cannot place the memory” J’onn inquired, looking at M’gann. M’gann nodded shyly. “I’m actually your niece” she said nervously. J’onn’s eyes widened in recognition. “I mean we’ve never actually met, but I’ve seen you around sometimes when you do visit” M’gann stammered out embarrassed. J’onn smiled at her shy behavior. “And how may I ask did you arrive here?” he asked. “I used the bio-ship I had just gotten for my birthday. Unfortunately I was captured before I could land” M’gann said sadly. J’onn’s smile dropped and it was replaced with worry. “By whom?” he asked concerned. “Cadmus” she said simply. “Weren’t you suspicious of some activities going on there?” Superman asked Batman. Batman nodded. “The building apparently underwent a reform and Guardian is now in charge. I’m assuming you had something to do with that” Batman inquired.

M’gann nodded. “They were creating creatures called gnomorphs. Creatures capable of things like super strength and telepathy” Connor said. “Basically they were creating living weapons” Ray cut in. Batman nodded. “I managed to break free of their telepathic control. I broke out Connor and Ray too when I escaped, and we all got out together in my bio-ship” M’gann explained. “You make it sound like it was simple” Ray scoffed. “Desmond _was_ annoying” Connor commented. “And you two are…?” Captain Marvel trailed off. Ray looked at Connor and he nodded. Sucking in a deep breath he steeled his nerves. “My name’s Connor Kent. I’m a human/kryptonian clone made from the DNA of Superman and Lex Luthor” Connor said in a hilariously emotionless voice, sounding almost as if he was tired of explaining it to others. Likewise, the Justice League was hilariously silent. All of their expressions (minus Batman who had already figured out the Superman part) were of open mouth shock and disbelief. “Wow. Congratulations you actually broke the Justice League. Major Kudos man” Dick snickered. Dick’s comment seemed to shake them out of their stupor.

Connor was still staring at Superman, trying not to look too hopeful. Superman on the other hand seemed to stammer a bit and awkwardly looked away from Connor’s eyes, looking so uncomfortable that he seemed like he was about to fly away at any second in order to escape. Connor’s demeanor darkened as a result of the brush off. Batman couldn’t help but silently disapprove of his friend’s actions as well. “Well, now we know that there’s hope for gay couples across the world to be able to have kids of their own” Green Lantern said jokingly, trying to ease up some of the tension. Wonder Woman smacked his arm for the poor timing. “Are you a clone as well?” Red Tornado inquired to Ray. Ray smirked, “Me no”.

“Me on the other hand, yes” Roy said stepping forward. “What!!?” Green Arrow demanded.

“I’m the original Roy Harper. I was captured and put on ice by Cadmus. From there they amputated my arm to create him” Ray said gesturing to Roy, “From then on he became Roy Harper and lived my life not knowing that he was clone, or a sleeper agent for the Light”.

“What!?” (Green Arrow)

“Captured?!” (Black Canary)

“Clone?!” (Flash)

“Sleeper agent!?” (Wonder Woman)

“What the heck kind of name is The Light?” (Captain Marvel)

“Quiet!” Batman shouted. The League members silenced. “Explain” Batman demanded, narrowing his eyes at the Team. “The Light is an organization of criminals formed by Ra’s al Ghul, Queen Bee, the Brain, Lex Luthor, Klarion, and Vandal Savage. They’ve been the driving force behind everything this past year, including having the Injustice League take the fall for their actions” Dick explained. “Bad guys coming together like that is never a good thing” Captain Marvel observed. “Do you know their objective?” Batman questioned. Dick shook his head no. “We know that they are creating something with different kinds of technology, science, biology, and magic, but we aren’t sure what” Dick stated. “What we do know is that they are plotting to end the Justice League” Kaldur said stepping in. “And that they were going to use me as a pawn in their game to do it. That’s why I left” Roy said. “I don’t understand how you would have betrayed us. Clone or not, I know you Roy. You _are_ a hero” Green Arrow said firmly. Roy gave him a relieved smile. “Thanks. And it was unconscious programming planted there by the gnomorphs. Sportsmaster was my handler, and he could use code words to shut me down and get info from me without me even realizing it” Roy answered. “I already cleared any and all programming from Roy, Ray, and Connor’s minds, so you don’t have to worry about their loyalties” M’gann assured.

“Ray?” Green Arrow questioned, amused by the name choice. “I changed my name. I didn’t feel like Roy Harper anymore anyway ya know? Roy Harper was your kid, and I never was. So, new name, fresh start” Ray answered nonchalantly. Green Arrow nodded, silently disappointed that…Ray didn’t see him as family. “And uh, you Wally?” Flash asked nervously. Wally just grit his teeth. Dick and Artemis each put a supportive hand on his shoulders. Wally let out a breath. By that point Flash was vibrating in place from his nerves. “My Dad was an agent for the Manhunters. His job was to help recruit an army to take out the Green Lanterns on Earth” Wally revealed. “There are still agents on Earth?!” Green Latern (Hal Jordan) demanded. Wally nodded. “They have a base out in Siberia. After I got my powers my Dad sent me there hoping I’d be their trump card” Wally scowled. “And you ran away” Green Lantern (Hal) determined with a hint of pride. “That was one of the reasons yeah” Wally admitted. “What was the other?” Flash asked. Wally gave him a dark look before continuing. “My Dad beat the crap out me” Wally stated bluntly. At that omission Flash froze. For the first time since he received super speed he remained absolutely still. “It started when I was six and it got progressively worse. It’s a wonder how I managed to hide all the injuries, and make enough believable excuses for the broken bones. By the time I was twelve and I found your journal on how you became the Flash I decided that I would either get superpowers or die trying” Wally said, dark shadows covering his eyes.

Red.

That was all Flash saw as his son’s words finally registered in his brain. He had always thought it was odd how Rudy and Mary didn’t seem to miss or search for Wally like they did, but he just brushed it off because of his own need to find him. Thinking back Wally always had some kind of bruise or injury from what he claimed were from gym and chemistry related accidents. Wally had always been so open and outgoing with him and Iris that he never even questioned his home life. Wally was rambunctious, clumsy, a science genius, and an avid Flash fan. Sure he wasn’t the most popular kid in school, but he had friends in the science club. Just hearing how badly he failed to notice how much pain his son was in made his adrenaline and blood boil. His son was given to his wife’s brother to be safe and they _abused_ him! He ran away because his ‘father’ abused and _sold_ him. He ran away because neither the Flash, nor ‘Uncle’ Barry helped him. Wally recreated that experiment totally okay with the possibility of dying.

At this point the Flash was a blur as he vibrated in place in his rage. The ground itself was smoking from the friction. “Flash!” multiple Leaguers shouted out at him, trying to get his attention so he would calm down, but it was all just white noise to him. “Uncle Barry!” Wally yelled out, speed-sprinting forward and grabbing onto his Uncle’s chest. At his son’s actions the Flash paused in his uncontrolled vibrations to clutch his son back as if he were a lifeline. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” Flash kept saying quietly over and over again as he held onto his son for dear life. Nothing he could ever do would ever make up for leaving Wally with Rudy and Mary. Nothing. Everyone else remained silent. Giving them the silent privacy they deserved. _“I’m happy for him” Dick said. “So am I. Wally deserves to have family members that will treat him right” M’gann said smiling. “I believe a lot of good happened here today” Kaldur replied. “Yeah. I have to say I’m surprised GA took everything as well as he did” Roy commented. “Humph” Connor scoffed at his own misfortune. “It’s okay Connor. I don’t think me and Batman are going to be doing any father-son bonding anytime soon either” Dick consoled_. Connor nodded gratefully at him. By the time Flash and Wally had calmed down the each League member had individually decided that the kids should stay with them.

“I know you were afraid that you would be used to betray the League, but I’d like it if would come home. Both of you” Green Arrow said, looking at both Roy and Ray, “And if you want you can come too Artemis. I’m interested in seeing just how good you are with that bow of yours”. Roy, Artemis, and Ray simultaneously looked at each other and then looked back at Green Arrow surprised. “You are welcome to come back to my apartment with me as well M’gann. I would like to spend time getting to know my niece” J’onn said, floating over to the younger Martian. M’gann smiled joyously at his request. “I would be delighted if you would accompany me back to Atlantis Kaldur. There are a great many who would be happy to know that you are alright” Aquaman said, moving over to a surprised Kaldur and placing a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think I’ll be able to let you outa my sight now kid. Plus I think Iris would like a chance to smother you as much as me right now” Flash said, still clinging onto Wally. Black Canary just glared at Superman who was still actively ignoring Connor, _and_ Batman’s glare. Walking over to the young kryptonian she placed a hand on his upper arm. “If you’d like, I need a sparring partner while Green Arrow is busy will all his kids” she said kindly. After a moment of shock Connor gave her a small grateful smile. “I’m not grounded for life am I” Zatanna winced as her father approached her. “You and I are going to have a few words about your reckless behavior and secret keeping when we get home young lady” Zatara said sternly.

Meanwhile, Batman had turned his attention to the young boy who had managed to keep from telling his story out loud to the whole League. Batman walked over to Richard, or Dick as the other kids seemed to call him. Dick stared right back at him, cold and judging. Knowing without Batman having to say anything, that he was asking if he’d come with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up some insight to Batman and Robin. Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

Batman was very aware of why Richard was giving him the speculative eyebrow. He was not known for trusting many, and let even fewer outside heroes into Gotham. His secret identity still only remaining known to the founding Justice League members. So for him to offer a child with an unknown background into his crusade was a huge deal. Even if Richard declined he would make sure that he went with a Leaguer he truly trusted to be able to handle the young man who oddly enough reminded him of himself. And heaven knows not many would be able to. Dick on the other hand was fighting his conflicting feelings of anger and sadness at Batman. Roy had told him that Batman had wanted to adopt him when he had been Richard Grayson, and that he hadn’t stopped trying to find out what had happened to him when he had disappeared. He wanted to hate the man who was the reason his family was taken away from him, just because he was supposedly born with half of said man’s DNA.

Objectively he knew that was unfair. Batman had no idea that he had a son. Let alone that he was indirectly responsible for ripping his life out from under him. All he knew was that he failed Richard Grayson. Not Richard al’Ghul. The problem was Dick didn’t know if Batman was just trying to rid himself of his past guilt, or just using him get the answers to the many questions that had built up around the entirety of his disappearance. If either were the case he didn’t think he would be able to tolerate being in the man’s presence for very long. But at the same time he wanted to find out if the tales Talia had told him about his birth father were true. Talia had painted Batman as someone who did the right thing because it was right and that was the only reason he needed. He wondered if he told Batman of their relation if he would take him in merely out of obligation, or because he didn’t want his son running around as an assassin.

_“What do you guys think? We can’t leave Pop Haley without a top act this last minute” Dick thought. “I agree. While I would like to visit my home we owe Pop Haley our lives for taking us in” Kaldur agreed. “The show isn’t for three days. You guys could go with the League if you wanted to and still be back to perform. I’m sure they would understand” Zatanna put in. “Oh yes! That would be perfect! I know the circus has become our home, but I came to earth hoping to connect with my Uncle just as much as I wanted have a fresh start here” M’gann thought. “You don’t have to feel guilty M’gann. I think I’m going to use this time to let my mother know that I’m okay” Artemis replied. “I…I want to go with my Uncle” Wally stammered. “I think Ray and I should make some amends with Ollie” Roy decided. “I’m still not going to live with him. But it couldn’t hurt to tease him a bit again” Ray agreed. “Whatever” Connor huffed, bitter about everyone else’s happiness. “Canary’s a good mother figure PB. I think you’ll be surprised how much you may end up bonding with her if you go with her” Roy encouraged. “I guess that leaves me with Batman then” Dick said resigned. “I’m sorry dude. I know this has gotta be rough on you. But who knows, maybe the two of you can reach some common ground, and you can get rid of some of that anger you’ve got pent up” Wally advised. “Maybe” Dick reluctantly confessed. “Then we have reached a verdict. If they allow us to return to perform, then we shall go with them” Kaldur concluded._

The Leaguers patiently waited for them to conclude discussing their private decision. Hopeful that the children trusted them enough to take them up on their offer. “We have agreed to each of your generous offers. However, we cannot leave Pop Haley without a lead act on such short notice. So if you shall agree, we would need to tell him that we shall be returning three days from now in order to do our part in the performance” Kaldur stated. “Of course” Aquaman said, relieved that Kaldur would be returning with him after all. The rest of the League quickly agreed to their terms as well.

“No need waste your time with that” Haley said, walking out from between the train cars.

“Pop Haley! How long have you been there?” M’gann asked, shocked by his sudden appearance. “Long enough” he chuckled, “The real question is what are all of you still doing here? Go on. This is an opportunity of a life-time, more than I could ever give any of you”.

“That is not true” Kaldur replied immediately. “Yeah. If it weren’t for you we would never have found a home or family at all” Artemis insisted. “And I love all of you like my own grandchildren. However, I knew from the moment all of you came into my center ring that you were all meant for so much more” Haley said. The Team couldn’t help but get misty eyed at the old man’s words. “Now get going. You all have friends and family to catch up with. The circus will still be here when you get back. And I don’t expect to see any of you kids till then” Haley said, giving them the final push forward that they needed.

_“Keep your emergency alarm watches on, and I wish you all well” Kaldur thought with a bit of pep_. Dick watched as his family-by-choice each left with their prospective family members/sort-of mentors. When it was finally just him and Batman, Pop Haley just gave him a knowing smile and tipped his hat slightly in his direction as if to say ‘get going’. Steeling his nerves he returned his gaze back to Batman.

“Definitely feeling distressed. Heavy on the dis” Dick thought uneasily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! The next chapter will be each of the Team's reunions, and/or moving in with their would-have-been mentors...and of course Alfred being the bad-ass he is.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I'm so so so so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been swamped between thesis, personal issues and another fic I've been writing.
> 
> This chapter is crucial for all the characters, especially Batman and Robin.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Completely irresponsible! Not to mention the fact that you've been lying to me for months!” Zatara scolded angrily as he floated the two of them home. Zatanna held her ground, folding her arms defensively, matching his angry look with her own.

“Of course I lied to you. What else could I do? Say ‘Hey dad all my new friends are the kids of criminals and or dangerous runaways, and oh in case you weren't aware they're the ones who've been secretly helping the League’?” Zatanna replied sarcastically.

“Yes!” Zatara replied indignantly.

Zatanna huffed out a scoff. “You and I both know how that would've gone over. You would've told the League about them” Zatanna stated, rolling her eyes.

“Of course I would have told the rest of the League! They needed help!” Zatara defended, as if the notion was obvious.

Zatanna narrowed her eyes. “You and I both know, that kids or not the League _still_ would've detained them for questioning just on the grounds of what and _who_ they are. I wasn't about to get them unjustly arrested when they gave me good reasons to keep their existence a secret” Zatanna stated firmly.

Zatara just clenched his teeth.

“And if I had to, I'd make the same choices all over again. Because I _know_ I made the right ones” Zatanna stated, planting herself firmly.

Zatara let out a big sigh, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He could understand where his daughter was coming from. Had the League found out about the 'Team’ under different circumstances he was certain that their first interaction wouldn't have gone so smooth (or emotional).

His daughter was most likely correct in her assumption that they would've been detained for questioning (rather than going home with members of the League like they were).

Rationally he understood that his anger was just misplaced. He was terrified that he would lose his daughter like he did his wife. It was why he didn't like involving her in League matters. He didn't want his daughter to risk her life being a hero.

But he should've known better. She was as stubborn and rebellious as her mother, with a strong moral compass and the logic to back her decisions (most of the time anyway).

He let out another deep sigh and opened his eyes.

“Fine. While I agree that keeping their existence a secret was better in the long run, that doesn't mean I'm going to reward your recklessness and lies. The matter with The Light is a serious matter and the League should've been told sooner, not to mention Roy's 'death’ was a huge emotional blow to the League” Zatara scolded.

Zatanna gave her father a reluctant nod.

“So...grounded?”

“Grounded”

* * *

Dick couldn't help but drink in the sight before him as the flash from the zeta tube died down.

The Batcave was exactly how Talia had described it.

A technologically fortified cave filled with gadgets, weapons and trophies from the Bat's past victories.

The fact that he was even here was still incredible in itself...Though he still chalked that up to the Bat's guilt.

Having already scanned and re-scanned his surroundings his eyes settled on the only other person Talia had said resided with Bruce Wayne.

“I want to introduce you to someone” Batman stated, moving forward and down the stairs to the platform.

As the two of them approached, the butler gave Batman a serious speculative eyebrow.

“Master Bruce” the elderly man acknowledged, “Do I need to pin a reminder to your cowl to call ahead if we are to have additional guests during supper?”

Dick smirked.

He was definitely going to like Alfred Pennyworth.

“Nice to meet you. I'm Dick Grayson”

* * *

Two blurs raced through Central City, kicking up loose newspapers, and blowing the hats off the innocent bystanders caught in the slipstream. Barry couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.

No.

He could remember.

It had been back when he and Iris had taken Wally to the carnival in Central City two weeks prior to when he had gone missing.

Running alongside his son brought him a kind of joy he usually only felt when spending time with Jay.

But this was a new kind of joy.

After two years he finally had his son back. He had his son back and they were laughing and joking and racing one another as they took the scenic route back home. He even got to show Wally some of his favorite pit-stops to get food.

Rationally he knew he was on an emotional high. What people seemed to forget was that having super speed meant that he could think just as quickly. Which meant that his mind was _racing_ with all the what ifs.

Logically he knew that despite the easy atmosphere right now Wally still (rightfully) held some bitterness at him and Iris that they were all going to have to work through at some point or another, but he couldn't bring himself to deal with that right now.

He wanted to hope that Wally wouldn't be too angry at them for keeping the fact he was _their_ son and not Rudy and Mary’s from him. But with the revelation of Rudy's abuse he couldn't help but want to selfishly put off that discussion for a later time.

He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to enjoy this moment with his son.

“Keep up old man!” Wally said mockingly as he sped past him. While he had been lost in his thoughts he had unconsciously slowed down enough for Wally to catch up to him.

“Old man huh?” Barry challenged good-naturedly back, picking up speed once more, easily catching back up to Wally and speeding right by him and into the house.

“Hey hun. How was work” Iris asked, looking up at Barry from where she was finishing up dinner.

“We're gonna need to order some more food Iris, we've got company” Barry said giddily.

“Oh? Are Jay and Joan coming over?” she asked.

“What? No. W-” Barry paused, looking around but not seeing Wally.

“Barry? What's wrong?” Iris asked concerned.

“Uh. I'll be right back” Barry said, speeding out of the room.

He sped right back out the front door, initially passing a stock-still Wally frozen out front.

Barry put on the brakes and turned back around, pausing next to his son.

“You okay kiddo?” He asked hesitantly, seeing the conflicted look on Wally's face.

“I...I don't...I don't know” Wally trailed off.

His Uncle and Aunt's house had so many hard memories attached to it.

Happy memories sure.

This place had been his safe haven away from his father.

But disappointing memories too.

Disappointment every time his Aunt and Uncle believed one of his lies on how he got that week's mottle of bruises. Disappointment that they never seemed to understand why he always wanted to stay an extra night.

How a building could elicit such an amalgamation of emotions from his was beyond him. It was just a structure of brick, and wood. But even that logic couldn't break him away from all the house represented.

Was he ready to deal with a lifetime worth of bitterness? Maybe not. But as much as he was dreading coming face-to-face with the core of all his problems, he wanted to see his Aunt just as much.

“Let's go” Wally decided.

“You sure kiddo? You can take all the time you need. We can make a run to Paris if you'd like?” Barry offered.

“Maybe another time....Right now I think I want to see Aunt Iris” Wally said.

Barry nodded, trying not to wince at the 'Aunt’ part.

“Then let's not keep her waiting then” Barry said, placing his hand on Wally's shoulder.

Wally nodded.

It was time.

The two of them sped into the house together, though Wally made sure to hide himself behind his Uncle when they stopped.

“Sorry about that Iris” Barry said, pulling off his cowl.

“It's alright...but what's going on Barry?” Iris asked, clearly confused. She picked up the mashed potato bowl and went to move towards the dinner-table.

“Uh, me I guess” Wally said awkwardly, poking out from behind Barry, his cowl down as well.

Iris gasped, dropping the bowl.

Wally quickly sped forward, saving the contents and the trouble of cleaning up later. Slowly he placed the bowl onto the table, now face-to-face with his Aunt for the first time in two years.

“Wally?” Iris croaked out in disbelief.

“Hey Aunt Iris. Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do huh?”

* * *

“You do well channeling your anger” Dinah complimented, squaring off in a fighting stance once more.

“Dick helped a lot with that. Didn't listen to him at first though” Connor admitted, the two of them circling each other.

So far they had gone seven rounds and he hadn't gotten close to beating her once. If it had been the him just freed from Cadmus he would've walked out of the room in a huff at his second loss tops. He knew because that's what happened when he first sparred with Dick.

Back then he had been overconfident in his abilities, thinking of himself as a living weapon superior to any human in hand-to-hand combat just because of his super strength alone. Dick had showed him pretty quickly that all his strength was meaningless if he just charged in blindly and couldn't make his anger work for him.

“You're good. But you still overreach too much. You rely too inefficiently on your super strength” Dinah noted, the two of them still carefully sizing each other up.

Neither of them were in a rush, no efficient hand-to-hand fighter would (or should) ever rush in blindly anyway.

“Not like I have anyone like myself willing to teach me” Connor said bitterly.

Dinah gave him sympathetic eyes, spar or not she was still a school counselor. She couldn't in good conscience ignore Connor's...family issues with Clark.

She was very disappointed in the man to say the least. Bruce will be the least of his problems once she's through with him.

“Superman dealt with the situation wrong. Despite what the world media portrays he’s still 'human’. He makes mistakes just like the rest of us. I promise you he'll come around” Dinah assured.

“Even it takes me using a kryptonite mallet to knock some sense into that hard head of his” she thought.

“Whatever” Connor ground out with an angry edge, pushing forward and starting round eight.

* * *

“Where are we going my King?” Kaldur inquired as the two of them swam through the (mostly) deserted castle halls.

From what he could remember when Queen Mera would take her classes to visit the palace it had never been this deserted.

“To the palace private dining area. I sent word ahead of us for a few guests to join us for dinner” King Orin replied.

“Guests my King?” Kaldur inquired as they swam through the open doorway, the privacy doors closing behind them.

“My love it is good to see you” Queen Mera greeted warmly, her one hand resting on her swollen stomach, “For what is the occasion you gathered us all here?”

“A joyous occasion my dear. A friend once lost has been found” King Orin replied, swimming to the side so that Kaldur was no longer blocked from view.

Kaldur sucked in a deep breath as he saw just who his King had gathered before them.

His mother Sha’lain’a, his (step) father Calvin Durham, and his two dearest friends Tula and Garth.

Each of them gasped as they caught sight of him. His mother clinging desperately onto her husband in what appeared to be a silent plea for him to acknowledge that what she was seeing was truly real.

“Kaldur” Tula exclaimed, floating up from her spot at the table.

“Is it really you?” Garth whispered, as if saying it any louder would that he would disappear once more.

“My family, friends, my Queen, it is truly wonderful to see all of you again” Kaldur answered.

“My sweetheart!” Sha’lain’a cried out, darting straight over to her son and wrapping her arms around him. A gesture Kaldur quickly reciprocated.

“I'm home”

* * *

“Well this isn't awkward at all” Dick thought sarcastically. Neither he or Bruce had said a word to each other throughout dinner.

What were they even supposed to talk about? 'Hey Bruce, exactly how much money do you have? Did you have any help in building the Batcave? Oh and hi I'm actually the son you were told miscarried fourteen years ago. Nice to meet you’.

Dick resisted the urge to sigh.

They needed to start somewhere....But he had no clue where.

As Dick was trying to find something to break the silence Bruce decided to try and take the initiative.

“Alfred said you settled in without a problem” Bruce said. Dick nodded, surprised the man was the one to actually start the conversation.

“Yeah. Didn't have too much with me so it was easy enough. Biggest shower I'd ever seen” Dick said, making an attempt at a little humor.

For a second Dick could swear he saw the corners of Bruce's mouth quirk up.

“You're more than welcome to anything in the house. Including the training room” Bruce said.

“Thanks….You wouldn't happen to have some gymnastics equipment would you?” Dick asked.

Bruce nodded. “Some, not too much though. You're welcome to use them if you'd like” he answered.

Dick nodded.

Damn he hoped his stay here wouldn't be filled with awkward stilted conversations like these. If so he might actually go insane.

“I'm assuming you still have your suit with you?” Bruce asked.

Dick raised his eyebrow at the abrupt topic change.

“Yeah. Why?”

“How would you like to patrol Gotham with me tonight?”

* * *

“I must say, I'm quite impressed” J’onn complimented as he watched his niece effortlessly use her telekinesis to manipulate the cooking ingredients around her.

“Oh it's nothing really” M’gann said with a blush, “I wasn't that good in the beginning”.

“But like all things you improved with practice” J’onn assured, watching her telekinetically place the seasoned ham into the oven.

“Thank you. That means a lot coming from you” M’gann said happily.

J’onn was hit by a pang of guilt. This was his niece and he knew next to nothing about her. Sure on Mars that wasn't too unusual due to the sheer number of family members their kind typically have, but after spending so much time on Earth, where there was more of a value placed on interacting with family, he couldn't help but feel like he had let her down.

“While we wait for the meal to cook, why don't you tell me about yourself?” J’onn asked.

“Sure! We can play Twenty Questions! That way we can both get to know each other” M’gann said with a smile, floating over to her Uncle.

“Twenty Questions? I'm afraid that I have never heard of such a game” J’onn admitted.

“It's simple. We each take turns asking each other whatever questions we want. If you really don't want to answer something you can say pass” M’gann explained. J’onn nodded.

“I'll start. What's your favorite Earth food?” M’gann asked.

“Oreos” J’onn replied unhesitantly.

“Oh! I can make some Oreo chip cookies sometime for you if you'd like?” M’gann offered.

“That would be delightful thank you” J’onn said with a smile, “Do you have any hobbies?”

“I like to cook and bake” M’gann said enthusiastically, “But I...I also like watching Hey Megan”.

“Hey Megan?” J’onn questioned curiously.

M’gann tucked her head into her chest a bit, embarrassed. “It's a TV show I started watching back home” she said blushing.

J’onn gave her a small smile that he hoped was assuring. “I see. I believe then it is your turn to ask me a question” he said.

M’gann nodded, relieved he wasn't laughing at her like some of her siblings had.

“Is it hard being a Martian superhero?” M’gann asked curiously.

“It can be. Not everyone is accepting of other species, but overall I've found that the majority are accepting of my presence here on Earth” J’onn replied honestly, noticing the hopefulness in his niece’s eyes as he answered her question.

“If I may, why did you come to Earth to begin with?” he asked.

M’gann looked down at her hands as she wrung them together nervously. J’onn frowned as bit.

“If you do not wish to tell me at this time you do not have to” he told her.

While he wanted to know what had pushed her to taking the risky journey to Earth, he didn't want to force her to answer his question.

“No. It's alright. I….I wanted to get away from the class system on Mars for a while. I wanted to find a place where I could fit in” M’gann hesitantly revealed.

J’onn’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

She was a white Martian.

That explained things a bit. White Martians were typically treated as second class citizens on Mars due to the fact white Martians in the past had experimented on the early humans during the crucial time in their species’ evolutionary development.

Essentially in Earth terms white Martians were racially discriminated against by the red and green Martians.

He knew his sister had married a white Martian despite the prejudice, and only two of their thirty children had been born as white Martians, but with three-hundred other nieces and nephews he had never met either of them.

It saddened him that M’gann had felt the only way to escape the system was to go off world, but he would make sure that she knew that he would be here for her every step of the way in her transition to Earth.

“Well, I believe it is safe to say that you have” he responded.

M’gann gave her Uncle a grateful smile.

“Yeah. I really have”

* * *

“Wait Ray hold o-”. Ray slammed the door shut before Ollie could finish.

“I don't know why I thought coming back here would be a good idea!” Ray shouted angrily.

Roy just gave him a large (deliberate) sigh.

“What? You think I'm being overdramatic? You saw him out there. He doesn't know anything about me yet he thinks he can make all our problems go away by throwing money at everything” Ray said angrily.

Roy just shook his head.

“That's not his intention. Ollie's an idiot for sure, but he's not a pretentious ass. He had an entire buffet lined up because he didn't know the kinds of foods you liked anymore and he didn't want to base anything off of the short time you had been with him” Roy began, sounding like he was lecturing a child.

Ray just gave him a scoff.

“He's not trying to buy you affections or approval by offering to take you to his resorts or rent out an entire movie theater. He just wants us to spend some quality time with each other” Roy continued undaunted.

Ray just turned his head away gritting his teeth.

“Ollie doesn't know where he stands with you. He feels guilty as hell for what happened to you so he's overcompensating….badly” Roy explained, with a clear tone of exasperation.

“You think?” Ray said sardonically.

“Give him a chance. He's still a man-child that isn't good with dealing with issues in an age appropriate way. That hasn't changed. But he does care and he is sorry. Just give him a chance to show you” Roy said, almost pleading (almost).

Ray gave a small frustrated growl.

“Fine. But I still reserve the right to punch him in the face if he gets obnoxious again” Ray conceded.

* * *

Artemis stood outside her mother's new apartment. It was average, nothing special, but taken care of nonetheless. Batman had helped her get her mother's new address after she had been released from prison. As it turned out she had moved to Gotham of all places.

She had plans to meet up with the rest of the Arrows tomorrow. Right now she she just wanted to check up on her mother seeing as there had been no-one to help her transition back into society.

She couldn't help the knawings of guilt that chewed at her stomach.

She had stayed with her father as long as she had because she had wanted to be there for her mother when she was finally let out.

Because of the injury she received during her capture she would be wheelchair bound the rest of her life. Jade had already left, and her father was an asshole, which meant that it was up to her to help her mom….and she failed epicly.

When she had ran into Kaldur that day at the gathering she had saw it as her chance for early freedom, not expecting to go on the run for as long as she had.

But what upset her was the fact that she didn't regret it.

Her mother didn't deserve such a selfish brat for a daughter.

Willing her misty eyes to fade she glared at the apartment door. If her mother threw her out that was fine...she just needed to see her once for herself, even if it would mean for the last time in person.

Artemis walked unsteadily up the front ramp. No matter what happens once her mother opens the door she would always watch over her from afar.

Steeling her nerves she knocked on the wood, fighting the urge to shift on her feet as she waited.

“Yes?” her mother asked as she opened the door to see who was knocking at dinnertime.

“Hi Mom" Artemis said, her voice cracking with emotion.

Her mother's hand went to her mouth in shock. “Artemis” her mother whispered, tears falling down her face.

“He said that you were dead” her mother said in a broken whisper.

“Dad's an asshole mom. That's nothing new” Artemis scoffed, still fighting her own tears.

Her mother leaned forward in her wheelchair, clinging desperately onto her youngest daughter. Artemis unhesitantly clung right back, losing her battle with her now overflowing tears.

* * *

It was some kind of test. He could glean that much.

But he had no idea what he was being tested on.

And unless he could figure it out, he was in some serious potential trouble.

Bruce knew he hadn't been hiding out at Haley's the entire time he disappeared from the detention center. Fighting skills like his didn't come from nowhere after all.

Maybe he was trying to gleam where he'd been from his fighting style? Killer assassin was a pretty distinctive style.

Too bad for Bruce he didn't use the style taught to him by the League of Assassins. He had created his own style based off of his size, speed, acrobatics, and flexibility, and combined it with the other martial arts styles the LoA taught him.

He couldn't really tell if Bruce, or rather _Batman_ , was impressed with his skills or not. He seemed pretty content with just observing how he took down the thieves and robbers, and asking for my input on how he would handle the drug dealers importing a shipment at the docks.

Though Dick could swear he quirked an eyebrow or something when he had effortlessly hacked into the bank surveillance system to get a better idea of what was going on during the heist.

It was just driving him up the wall that he didn't know what Bruce wanted out of this little team up.

He was starting to feel like Bruce was just waiting for him to make a wrong decision, and it was starting to make him paranoid.

Right now he was scouting out one end of the docks while Batman took the other.

As he slipped into the supposed abandoned building he immediately felt his hackles rise, quickly snapping out his escrima sticks in response.

“Richard” an unfortunately familiar smooth voice called out.

Dick fought the urge to grit his teeth as Talia al Ghul sauntered out of the shadows as if she were their queen.

“Talia” Dick acknowledged tightly, “To what do I owe the displeasure?”

“Just sending a message my child. The League knows and waits to see what is to become of your new arrangements” Talia replied, unphased by his rudeness.

“Consider your message received. Now leave before we see how you look in orange” Dick threatened.

“You are your father's son” she commently wistfully, ignoring his vitriol like she usually did.

Dick bristled at her “compliment”.

She was _always_ comparing him to Bruce.

Ra’s blamed his (infuriating) moral compass and stubbornness on him.

That wasn't to say he didn't inherit anything from Talia’s side (as much as it _destroyed_ him to admit it even in the safe confines of his own mind).

As much as he tries to portray otherwise he _did_ toe the line at times.

Morally he was more gray than anything (Pun not intended).

He just recognized that part of himself and intentionally made sure to be as “goody-two-shoes” as possible so that he never _ever_ fully crossed that line over to villain.

He had done a lot of things in the LoA that he wasn't proud of (that he should be in jail for). Stealing (he will forever deny that he actually enjoyed the adrenaline rush of those missions), sabotage, and a slew of different conspiracies, and countless broken cyber and white collar laws.

But even so, there were certain lines he had absolutely refused to cross.

Killing being one of them.

“This little bonding time will be good for you Richard. It is where you belong after all” she continued as I was half-lost in my own thoughts.

“You _are_ the heir to the Bat”

* * *

Wally couldn't sleep.

He was too hyped up on adrenaline.

Fear.

Nostalgia.

Of course being back in his old room at his Aunt and Uncle's house would do that to you.

The room was exactly as he had left it.

...Well, cleaner, but still.

It was….unnerving to say the least.

Dinner was amazing! (So long as the elephant in the room wasn't mentioned)

The question was...Where did he go from here?

* * *

Sitting outside one of Tony Zucco's old haunts, Dick finally understood what it was that Bruce had been testing him for.

“He killed my family” Dick announced to no-one in particular.

Even if it was years late it still made him feel better to have it said aloud.

“Do you want to kill him?” Bruce asked simply, bluntly, obviously watching his body language and vocal inflections.

_“You left him alive!” Ra's roared, “You were ordered to kill him! The very man who murdered your family and you left him alive!”_

_Dick just stood resolutely in front of the Demon's Head, holding strong to his convictions._

_“He is his father's son” Talia noted approvingly._

“No” Dick replied, sounding just as strong in his convictions as he did back then, “Justice is the best vengeance”

And at that moment something in the atmosphere shifted between them.

And Dick had a feeling he knew what it was.

Robin just got the Batman's approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick had Bruce's approval! Yippee!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!
> 
> Sorry it's been a while! I'm a master's thesis student and between that work and life things have been crazy!
> 
> Sorry to keep you waiting! Enjoy!

“We’re going to have to come up with a cover as to why you’re here” Bruce stated, using his towel to wipe the sweat off his brow.

He wasn’t about to keep Dick couped up in the mansion, no matter how many different amenities there were.

Dick vaulted off the balance beam.

The two of them had gotten up early out of habit to train.

Turning to face Bruce, he chose his words carefully before he spoke.

“There’s no way the League of Shadows doesn’t already know I’m here. Not after Sportsmaster and Cheshire got away” Dick commented neutrally, waiting to see Bruce’s reaction.

Bruce nodded, having anticipated that already, but had waited for Dick to tell him so himself.

“In that case I have a different plan in mind” Bruce stated, not giving anything away in his inflection.

Dick raised a skeptical eyebrow at the lack of detail, not sure if he should be worried or not.

“If the two of you will be departing from the manor than might I suggest a bath for the both of you as well as breakfast?” Alfred suggested, making his way into the workout room.

“Are you implying that we don’t smell like roses and candy?” Dick replied jokingly.

“In my experience eau de body odor has never been a particularly favored aroma” Alfred sarcastically remarked back.

Dick cackled his way up the stairs.

He wondered if things ended up falling through with Bruce if he would be able to keep Alfred.

* * *

“I promise I’m okay mom” M’gann assured, staring at the image of her parents on the screen.

“Honey you went missing without a trace! We had no idea where you had even traversed off to. You could have taken the bioship anywhere in the cosmos! You could have been hurt and we’d never know!” her mother near shouted.

M’gann winced in guilt.

“I’m sorry I did that to the both of you...I just really wanted a fresh start away from Mars” M’gann mumbled sadly.

Her father looked at her in sad understanding.

He knew exactly what she meant.

He had grown up routinely mistreated by red and green martians throughout his life.

Even as he grew into adulthood it was hard for him to find and maintain any job, even the ones that was seen as ‘dirty’ work that no-one wanted.

Defying all social boundaries he and her mother had fallen in love and gotten married, even when her mother’s family had threatened to disown her.

They had made it work despite all the odds against them.

But M’gann didn’t want to suffer her entire life just to maybe have a semblance of a better life.

“Just be safe” her father said soft, gently.

“And I expect to meet this Connor soon” he stated, a note of teasing in his voice.

M’gann felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment.

“Daaaddd” M’gann whined.

Her father just laughed.

“Love you sweetheart. We’ll tell M’comm you said hello” he said, cutting the transmission.

Stepping out of the bioship she found her Uncle waiting for her.

“I take it that your call went well?” he inquired curiously, seeing the relieved look on her face.

M’gann nodded.

“Mom wants me to come home, but Dad convinced her to give me a couple days. They want me to visit on Christmas” she informed him, unhappy about the possibility of leaving Earth.

J’onn nodded.

“That is doable. Perhaps we can bring some Earthly traditions of the holiday with us to show them” he suggested, hoping to lift her spirits.

“I can make all kinds of cookies! And some fruit cake! And bring candy canes!” M’gann declared excitedly, using her telekinesis to zoom into her Uncle’s apartment in order to start gathering a list of necessary items.

J’onn smiled, happy that he was able to make his niece smile.

* * *

“I really appreciate this Hal” Barry said gratefully.

“It's really not a problem at all Barry. Just be ready to move out in an hour” Hal reminded him, knowing how despite his friend’s super speed he always seemed to be late.

“I'll be there” Barry declared determinedly, hanging up the call.

“What was that about?” Wally asked, zipping down the stairs, hoping that his lack of sleep wasn't too noticeable.

“The Green Lanterns and I will be raiding the Manhunter base in Siberia you told me about” Barry explained, fighting to keep the anger out of his voice.

Wally couldn't help but flinch a bit at that, causing Barry to internally rage even more.

“I get why the Lanterns are going, but why are you?” Wally asked curiously.

“We're gonna use the raid as an excuse to gather evidence against Rudy” Barry explained slowly, unsure of Wally's reaction.

Wally blinked in surprise, looking owlishly at his Uncle for a moment before his brows scrunched in confusion.

“I'm not following” Wally admitted.

“The story is gonna go like this, the Flash found you on the streets and you told him about the Manhunter base in Siberia and your father's involvement. The Flash tells the Green Lanterns, and they go and check it out. They raid the base. They find evidence in the systems that Rudy is a Manhunter and that he sold you and that you escaped. Then Child Protective Services gets involved and officially hand custody of you over to me and Iris” Barry explained, just shy of using Flash-speak.

Wally's heart seized.

“You're not giving me back to Rudy are you?!” Wally demanded fearfully.

“What?! No! I just told you how I was going to prevent all that” Barry declared, completely confused.

“But you said Child Services-”

“You're going to remain in Flash's ‘custody’ until all the evidence is complied so that when the Flash takes you to the police station they won't give you back to that bastard!” Barry firmly assured.

Wally was silent for a moment, grateful tears stinging the edges of his eyes.

“Hearing you talk about yourself in the third person is weird” Wally said jokingly, a smile forming on his lips.

Barry let out a relieved breath.

“Flash takes offense to that” Barry retorted teasingly, pulling Wally in for a hug.

* * *

“The police station?” Dick inquired confused, “Why here?”

“I was going to have a cover identity made for you, but if the League already knows you're here then there's no point in wasting our time on that” Bruce said, pulling them into the parking lot.

To Dick's mild embarrassment it took him a moment to realize just what Bruce's plan was.

“So we're telling everyone that Red Arrow found me while on his mission at Haley's and he told Batman knowing that you had ‘asked’ Batman to find me, and then Batman gave me over to you” Dick hypothesized.

Bruce nodded, parking the car.

“You overheard some guards that had been paid off by Zucco to kill you so you ran and ended up back at Haley's” Bruce confirmed, giving Dick more details to work with, mildly impressed that he figured out the cover-story on his own.

Dick nodded, not entirely sure how he felt about officially coming back from the ‘dead’.

“I'm just going to get thrown back into the foster care system” Dick stated stoically as he opened the car door, trying to keep the miserable disappointment out of his voice.

And here he actually thought Bruce would keep him at the Manor.

“You won't” Bruce declared firmly, assuredly.

Dick raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, curious if that confidence came from being a wealthy billionaire who usually had the money and influence to get whatever it was that he wanted.

“And you're so sure because...?” Dick asked.

“Because I'm already your foster parent” Bruce declared.

* * *

While Kaldur had not expected a parade in response to his return, he had not expected to be on the receiving end of such coldness either.

“Though what is one to expect when they accuse the beloved Prince Orm of being Ocean-Master” Kaldur thought bitterly.

After his return celebration yesterday he had sat down with his King and told him everything he knew so far of the Light, Black Manta, and even the identity of the Ocean-Master.

While shocked and betrayed his King had believed his words and had his brother arrested with plans for Wonder Woman to interrogate him with her Lasso of Truth.

While they had tried to keep the arrest private, word had gotten out none-the-less.

Needless to say the citizens of Atlantis were outraged at the accusation, especially coming from someone who had been with an enemy of their country for a significant amount of time.

King Arthur had all but ordered Kaldur to remain in the palace after he had visited his old school and some of his former classmates had attacked him, calling him a no-good trouble causing traitor.

Fortunately Tula, Garth, and one of the younger students he used to mentor, L'gann, had jumped to his defense when they realized that he wasn't going to do much more than block and dodge, not wanting to hurt his former friends.

Needless to say Queen Mera had not been amused and had quickly ended the fight.

Pregnant or not the Queen was not one to be trifled with.

Staring out the guest room window Kaldur let out a sigh.

He didn't regret what he had done.

He just regret the pain and stress it put his King through.

“After the trial perhaps it'd be best for me to leave” Kaldur thought sadly.

* * *

“Artemis on your left!” Ray called out, warning his teammate.

Reacting first Artemis dove forward behind the closest barrier, just in time to hear the paint splatter against the board and not her.

“Keep moving” Roy ordered from his spot up a tree, “You just gave away your position”

Of course right after yelling out the warning Roy ran off himself since he just gave away his own hiding spot, barely dodging paintballs now aimed in his direction.

Spotting a flash of green Ray made his way around the barriers, keeping low to the ground.

Taking a risk he peered over the top of the barrier he had chosen to hide behind.

The moment he did a paint bullet appeared right in front of his face.

Not having enough time to react he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the inevitable sting that was about to come.

As paint splattered all over his face he realized quickly that there hadn't been any pain.

Opening his eyes he scanned his person, only to discover small splatters of paint on his face rather than a giant blot.

“You're welcome” Artemis declared haughtily, sliding up next to him.

“You hit the paintball coming at me with one of your own” Ray realized impressed.

“Easy shot” Artemis bragged, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Not the best place for a conversation” a voiced chastised teasingly.

Suddenly both Ray and Artemis were struck in the chest with a green paintball.

“Dang it!” they both chorused together.

“Two down, one to go” Ollie smirked from his position in the branches of the tree behind them.

Artemis and Ray just gave Ollie an evil smirk, causing a pit of unease to form in his stomach.

“Made you look” they said together.

Suddenly Ollie heard the telltale sound of a rapid fire spray of paint bullets heading his direction.

Quickly crouching down against the branch, Ollie dodged the paintballs just in time.

“Ha! Missed me!” Ollie declared joyously.

“Did I?” Roy questioned.

Though Ollie couldn't see him, he could tell that Roy was smirking.

Finally realizing why he looked up, only it was too late, a barrage of paint balloons rained down upon him, having been knocked out of their hiding places by the bullets Roy had shot just then.

Artemis, Roy, and Ray laughed as Ollie was covered head to toe in red, orange, and black paint.

“I'd say victory is ours” Roy declared, moving out of his hiding spot.

Ollie just huffed out a laugh as he hoped down from the tree, his feet making a squelching sound as he landed.

“Nice teamwork you three” Ollie complimented, grateful that the goggles had protected his eyes.

“Now this is my kind of training” Artemis declared happily.

It was the exact opposite of how her father had trained her.

Practical, fun, and together as opposed to harsh, ruthless, and every-girl-for-themself.

“I don't know about you three, but I could definitely use a shower” Ollie said with a chuckle, holding up his paint splattered arms.

“How about we order some Vietnamese food for lunch?” Ollie inquired, hoping to connect with Artemis a little bit better through food (and praying that he wasn't instead offending her on accident).

Fortunately Artemis understood that Ollie was just reaching out an awkward olive branch.

“How about I invite my Mom over instead and we can all make our own authentic Vietnamese dishes?” Artemis counter offered.

* * *

“I can't tell you how much of a relief it is to see you alive” Commissioner Gordon declared, giving Dick a small smile.

“I...remember you” Dick noted slowly, the memory of a kind bespeckled police officer coming to the forefront of his mind.

Commissioner Gordon nodded grimly.

“I am truly sorry” he said, giving Dick a sad look.

“For what?” Dick asked, his face scrunching in confusion.

“For failing you. Batman was the one who had brought the evidence forward that what happened to your parents wasn't an accident... I'm sorry that your case wasn't handled better” the Commissioner apologized.

Dick shook his head, “You're not the one who killed my parents. And you're not the one who put me in the juvenile detention center”

“I'm just sorry Bruce and I didn't get you out of there sooner” the Commissioner said, glancing over to where Bruce was finishing up the paperwork in his office.

Dick couldn't help but frown.

“I still can't believe he's my legal guardian” Dick muttered.

The Commissioner hummed in agreement.

“I was surprised as well when he had told me...Frankly I don't know if I've ever seen him as livid as he was the day he walked into my precinct all but demanding that I help him remove you from the detention center” the Commissioner admitted, lost in his own memories.

Dick honestly didn't know what to do with that information.

Bruce had apparently cared about him without even knowing that he was his son.

Before he even knew that he had disappeared.

He knew Bruce himself wasn't truly responsible for his parents’ deaths.

But it still hurt beyond all understanding just thinking about them.

How they had been killed because of him.

Because of the bloodline he carried.

But Dick knew his mother would pinch his ears if she saw how he was indirectly blaming Bruce.

He was her little robin in the Spring.

And Spring was all about new life and rebirth.

And right now he was faced with the chance for another new life.

A chance to get to know the man who had never stopped looking for him even though he wasn't even obligated to do so in the first place.

But was he ready for that?

It still baffled his mind that maybe if he had just waited a little bit longer he would have left the juvenile detention center with Bruce rather than with just the clothes on his back.

For the first time he truly wondered what it would have been like to have lived as Bruce's ward instead of the League of Shadows’ captive.

“That should do it” Bruce stated, handing over the packet of papers to the Commissioner.

“I'll let you know if I need anything else. For now go home and give Alfred my regards” the Commissioner stated.

Bruce gave him a grateful nod.

“Dad?” a young female voice called out, echoing through the station.

I turned to see a cute red-headed girl about my age heading in our direction.

“Barbara, what are you doing here? It's only-”

“Eleven-thirty AM Dad” the girl, Barbara said cutting him off with an exasperated smile.

“That late already? Time definitely flies” the Commissioner stated, looking away from his watch.

“Ah Barbara this is Richard Grayson, Bruce's ward. Dick, this is my daughter Barbara” the Commissioner introduced, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

“Nice to meet you” Dick told her.

“Likewise” she replied, giving Dick a curious once over, “Will you be at the Gala tomorrow?”

“Gala?” Dick questioned confused.

“Dick just arrived today. I was going to ask if he wanted to go to the Gala a bit later” Bruce stated tightly.

He hadn't wanted to overwhelm Dick with the burdens of the high life and annoyances of the media vultures just yet.

“What Gala?” Dick asked again, not letting the subject drop.

“The Christmas Eve Gala. All Gotham socialites will be attending” Barbara said, finally giving Dick a straight answer.

Dick resisted the urge to scowl.

A room full of hosh-posh stuffy entitled rich brats was not his idea of a good time.

“Will you be there?” Dick asked curiously.

“Unfortunately” Barbara deadpanned.

Dick chuckled.

“Then I guess I will too. I mean what kind of gentleman would I be if I left you alone in a den of snakes?” Dick remarked sarcastically.

“If anyone's going to get eaten alive it's you pretty-boy” Barbara challenged good-naturedly back.

“Maybe. Maybe not. I guess we'll both have to see” Dick replied with a smirk.

“I guess we will” Barbara agreed.

* * *

“How many kinds of cookies are you making?” Connor asked, amazed by the sheer amount of ingredients floating past him.

“Ninety-three peppermint cookies, ninety-three chocolate chip cookies, and ninety-three sugar cookies” M'gann replied cheerfully, telepathically whisking around the ingredients as she read the cookbook.

“That's...a lot of cookies” Connor noted.

“The end result will only be three of each kind of cookie per person...Should I make more?” M'gann asked worriedly.

What if she didn't make enough and they wanted more?

“I'm sure it'll be fine” Connor assured her, grabbing ahold of the bowl of flour before it rammed into the side of his head.

M'gann just gave him a sad smile.

“I just...Not all my siblings and I exactly get along” M'gann admitted sadly, “I mean it's not like _all_ of them were mean to me, but...They...Some of them made fun of me for loving Earthly television. Said if I didn't get my head out of the clouds then I wouldn't amount to anything”

Connor's eyes softened as he gripped both of M'gann's hands comfortingly.

“That’s ridiculous” Connor declared, “Dreamers are successful because they're constantly going after what they want”

“You're a hero and a world famous performer. If anyone has bragging rights it's you” Connor praised.

“Thanks Connor” M'gann said gratefully, leaning in to give him a light peck on the lips.

Unbeknownst to them J'onn and Dinah were making plans of their own for Connor while the two lovebirds baked in the kitchen.

“And he is completely ignoring your calls?” J'onn inquired disappointedly.

“Mine and Batman's” Dinah confirmed, not even trying to hide the irritation in her voice.

“I understand that this is a shock for him. But Clark has always wanted children. And now to toss that chance away…” J'onn trailed off.

“Well I'm not going to just stand around and let Clark bury his head in the sand” Dinah declared firmly.

“I take it you have a plan then?” J'onn inquired curiously.

Dinah gave him a grinch-like smirk.

“I'm going over his head” she declared cryptically, smugly.

* * *

Seven screens flickered on at the signal to covene.

“Ocean-Master has been compromised” the Brain informed robotically.

“Shall we retrieve him?” Queen Bee inquired, not particularly caring one way or the other.

“He needs to be silenced” Ra's corrected, not wanting to risk the Prince revealing anything of their plans.

“Send in Black Manta” Savage cut in quickly, his steepled fingers visible on his screen.

There was no point in devoting precious meeting time for such a trial matter.

“After all, the Light has no use for such a disgrace” Savage declared cruelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Light is still plotting in the shadows, even as our young heroes try and navigate their new family lives.


End file.
